One Last Time
by Quazarkmax
Summary: When the Dark signers and Illiaster return as one only the signers along with their teenage children can stop them with team 5ds coming out of retirment the war has begun again. Yusei x Akiza, Jack x Carly, OC x OC  several OC pairings. *M for language*
1. Chapter 1

Quazarkmax: This chapter is going to be a painful one.

Akiza: You just worked that out i'm dreadin the rest of it.

Quazarkmax: Ha ha no anyway how are you two feeling.

Akiza: Two ?

Quazarkmax: Yeah two, men may not have to give birth but theres something nearly as bad.

Akiza: Really what?

Quazarkmax: Its not my place to say ask your husband when this is over.

Yusei: Its really that bad?

Quazarkmax: Oh yes but enough of this lets get this show on the "road" as it were.

Chapter 1: A Certian Signers' Shock

In the maternity ward of New Domino City sat Akiza Fudo biting on her lip to restrain the scream of pain from the contraction she was currently suffering.

"Nurse" she called her voice a little higher than usual due to all the stress on her body.

"Yes Mrs Fudo how can I help ?" she asked as she walked through the double doors smiling slightly.

"Could you call my husband back from the bathroom I know he's had twelve cups of coffee to stay awake but I really need a hand holding right now"

"There's no need i'm here" came a voice from the doorway as a tall man with sticky up black hair with golden streaks and eyes of the purest oceaninc blue walked through the doors. Akiza smiled at him as he moved to her bedside and strecthed out his now ungloved hand and entwined his fingers with hers. Akiza stared at her husband out of relief as she sqeezed his hand to cope with the contraction but loosened slightly at a wince on his handsome features, even the skin of his criminal mark went pale as the colour drained from his tan face which wasn't often at all.

"Don't worry my hand will be fine how are you and our little one ?" the king of turbo duels eyes darted from his wife's face to her bump then back again in a split second "We must have a rather large child" he stated " your bump is quite bigger than most women".

"Er yes it must be" she quickly stated before staring into his eyes at the twinkle that gave her her own reason for calling him the satellite's shooting star which was the name he had earned back in the fortune cup, "_He is going to get the shock of his life when he finds out that my bumps bigger because were having twins"_ though I suppose its not his fault he missed the ultrasound because Jack (Yusei's best friend and former king) challenged him to a title match (which Yusei had won).

**3 Hours Later**

Yusei stared in shock and awe as he now understood what an old friend had meant by "nearly as bad as labour itself" he understood because he had just stood there having his hand been crushed as Akiza kept taking deep breaths he looked down only to see blood coming from the nail marks she had left behind but he didnt care, he just couldnt believe the hours of pain he put her through for which he was responsible for and couldn't do anything to make it easier for her it was tearing him up inside. But all that seemed to fade away as he looked at his new born daughter sleeping in his wife's arms. Akiza put their daughter down in the cot on the other side of the bed and turned to face her husband.

"Yusei ?"

"Yeah" he answered slowly he knew the look in her feline amber gold eyes which had a different look when she was about to tell him something that she should have a while ago. She knew what he was thinking so she took a deep breath and his hand as another contraction came on.

"Yusei I have a surprise for you" she said as she loosened his hand as the contraction faded with time.

"What is it ?" he asked with a quizical look.

"You know how you said my bump was bigger than average ... well there's a reason its because ... were having twins" Yusei stopped dead his mouth opened then colsed then opened again, Akiza had to strain her ears to hear the one word he managed to utter.

"Twins ..."

"Yes darling twins" Yusei turned to her with his usual unreadable exression, then a huge grin spread across his face and Akiza sighed with relief.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you" he quickly stated before leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips which they both continued. Akiza was so happy and she had gotten the reaction she had hoped for so they stayed that way for a second or two with both signers in blissful oblivion until she pulled away with another contraction.

"Just let me tell you one thing though darling they are non-identical twins so this one is a boy since we already have our daughter" he nodded took up her hand again and just stared as his new born sun made his grand entance to the world.

**The next day**

Yusei walked back into the room his wife was staying in ignoring all the reporters trying to get pictures of his newly born children fortunatly for them Akiza's father had ordered guards to keep them out he wasnt going to have members of his family plastered over the tabloids, As Yusei walked in his wife smiled holding there children in her arms he smiled as he walked over and took their daughter to relieve her of the stress, A thought came into Akiza's head so she voiced it aloud.

"We havn't named them yet" she looked at her husband with a smile he kissed her forehead.

"I have a few id" but he broke off as he noticed a light approaching from outside the window and he smiled he turned to his wife and smiled "he's coming". She looked at him with a confused look and a worried one.

"Who's he ?" she simply asked.

"My father" he said watching the light approach from the momentum reactor then with a bright flash Akiza shut her eyes as the light penetrated the walls when she opened them again it was indeed Yusei's father standing there slightly transparent surronded by a layer of white shimmering light.

"So do I" he said with a smile.

"Dad" smiled a shook his fathers hand, he shivered his fathers hand was cold even ghost-like. "How can you be here you during my duel with ZONE that that was the last time you could help me" his father chuckled and considered before responding.

"So did I but I was wrong as you can plainly see so as I was saying I came with name suggestions, I knew it was a boy and a girl so I thought of middle names you two should give them their first names but I thought you could give your son the name Zane after your grandfather Yusei, and being quite familiar with how much you love staring into my son's ocean blue eyes Akiza I thought the name Chelsea was fitting". Akiza considered for a moment and smiled she looked at her husband and he smiled back.

"_They suit them"_ she thought as middle names of course. "Thats their middle names sorted then" she said then she realised that she voiced her next thought allowed "You should name our daughter Yusei and I can name our son" he nodded and smiled.

"what do you want to call our son ?" she looked at their sleeping son and saw he had woken slightly at which point she decided.

"I want to call him after you Yusei becaise of his eyes being your colour and his hair being the same colour except for the streaks in his little tuft staring red then tranferring into gold.

"Ok and for our daughter how about Rose"

"Really why ?" she asked confused.

"She has your eyes and hair colour apart from her gold streaks too" Akiza smiled as she saw a little hand rise from the bundle of blankets, Akiza and Yusei both stared into each others eyes then breaking their gaze at the exact same moment turing back to the seniour Fudo still present with a smile etched onto his face. Yusei took there children and placed them gently into the cot nearby the bed then turned to face his father whilst taking Akiza's hand again.

"I presume you had another reason for coming dad" the eldest of the Fudo's sighed and nodded.

"I come bringing a warning the army of the shadows is on the rise again and they have combined forces with ZONE"

"What !" the new parents yelled causing their children to cry but quickly stopped at the sight of their parents faces.

"What" they both asked again once the babies were sleeping.

"It won't be for years yet" he stated plainly "but they will be important more than you know" he said looking at his grandchildren with a saddened look.

"How will they be important" Yusei asked as Akiza clung to him.

"You will see" he said as the door opened and the rest of the signers came in with Leo in tow Yusei's father to a quick glance at them then spoke again "I will return when they are about to but for now goodbye my son" Yusei shed a single tear as he watched as his father faded. Akiza and Yusei turned to their friends who all had looks on their face's as if they had been smacked in the face, Finally Jack spoke up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT !" he bellowed so Yusei told them the reason why his father had appeared after he and Akiza had calmed their children once more.

Quazarkmax: So what do you think.

Akiza: And I thought Yusei was getting the shock not me.

Yusei: Now I understand what you meant by nearly as bad as laybour itselft, nice way of slipping yourself in.

Quazarkmax: Well the opertunity was there so I took it.

Everyone: I just can't believe we have to face the Dark signers again *(in unison)*

Quazarkmax: Well believe it

Jack: I'll do to them what I do to someone who steals my coffee and noodles !

Everyone laughs

Quazarkmax: well Crow if you please

Crow: Please what?

Quazarkmax: *groans* the review request

Crow: Oh yeah please review ideas are welcomed but if you give us nothing but critisism we'll send Leo round to eat all your food

*Laughs*


	2. Chapter 2

Quazarkmax: Well here's the second chapter, hows your hand Yusei.

Yusei: Its riddled with scars in the shape of nails.

Quazarkmax: I told you.

Jack: Carly tried to do the same with me when when our son was born.

Yusei: Yeah did she manage it ?

Jack: No I took the feathers out of a pillow stuffed them in my glove and tucked my arm in my sleeve.

Quazarkmax: Ha Ha nice one :) ah well on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: It is time**

**15 years later**

Yusei was working on his and Akiza's runner in the garage when his wife brought their children in, they were dressed in duel academy unifroms and both looked curious as to why they were there.

"kids" Yusei stated without looking away from his and Akiza's runners.

"Yeah" they both stated in unison.

"Your mother and I have somthing to tell you" Rose gasped.

"Your not getting a divorce are you ?" she asked with panic in her eyes.

"Hardly" Akiza chuckled while standing next to her husband as he straightened up. Junior rolled his eyes before placing his hands behind his head.

"One of them would have packed their bags if they were honestly Rose your so paranoid"

"I guess your right so what do you have to tell us then" she asked as her hair danced in the breeze.

"I can answer that" a voice said from the corner, they wipped around to see a man but he didnt look normal he was transparent with a layer of shimmering light around him, he was wearing a pure white lab coat and looked almost exactly like their father but without a criminal mark. Before either of the young Fudo's could enquire as to this strange looking man's appearance they watched as their father walked towards him and shook his hand. Before either of the two teens could question their fathers strange behaviour they were astonished as their mother did the same

"Er mom, dad not to be rude or anything but who the hell is this ?" the stranger just chuckled at his grandsons words.

"Kids this is my father" Yusei stated before noticing the thunderstruck look on his childrens faces.

"But you said he died when the first momentum reactor went into meltdown"

"Well I did in a way i'm forever tied to the momentum reactor it is a part of me and I it but thats not here or there what I came to do is bring a warning your parents have been told and they will pass it on to you", Before either teenager could utter a word their grandfather faded.

"So how did you like your grandfather" their mother asked in a casual tone when they failed to answer their mother and father guided them to the kitchen and sat them down with a cup of hot chocolate. Yusei sighed and rubbed his eyes when he opened them Akiza had her hand over his.

"They need to know" she simply said and what was annoying was that her knew she was right. He nodded as he looked at his children with quizical looks on their faces waiting silently.

"Kids your mother and I are part of an ancient legend and so is your uncle Jack, Crow and your aunt Luna, the legend of the crimson dragon" both fifteen year olds looked at their father with puzzled looks "everyone will be here soon to help explain".

**30 minutes later**

Luna, Crow were sitting at the table with the four Fudo's wheras Jack was leaning against the wall in the shadows with his son Nick imitating him,

"Good now that everyone is here we can explain" Akiza said while her and Yusei's children sat looking curious.

"Yeah we know mom dad said that your all part of an old legend but what do you mean specificlly"

"The crimson dragon is a dragon but not just a regular one its a god a deity, more specificlly our god" Jack stated in his Australian accent from the shadows, everyone could see Nick's eyes grey turning to amethist on the outside watching and listening intently from the shadows.

"Thank you Jack" Yusei irritably grumbled he did not like being interupted. "You see every five thousand years or so the signers thats us battle against the dark signers in order to stop them opening the gates of the netherworld and destroying everything, thats how we all became friends we were gathered together and saved the world" Rose just sat there thinking.

"_Its a great story but can they prove it"_ her brother almost reading her mind voiced her opinion for her. Crow smiled and pulled up his right sleeve top reveal a mark in the shape of a dragons tail.

"Need anymore proof" Luna asked while showing her own mark in the shape of a dragons claw.

"Yeah" junoir said " How do we know that those arn't just tatoo's" all five adults joind there hands then the teens stared in shock and awe as there marks glowed bright red.

"Believe us now" their mother said with a smirk and they heard a gasp emit from Nick in the shadows.

"Yes" the two teens said at the exact same time then again at the exact same time "this doest have to do with our odd birthmarks does it ?"

"I'm afraid it does the army of shadows is on the rise again and this time we need your power to defeat them, you both have the power of two signers each runnig through you but this time the only way to defeat them is in a turbo duel" Yusei saw his two teenagers eyes light up as they realsied that they were going to become turbo duelists. "There's something else as well we also stopped an enemy from destroying the entire city in an atempt to change the future, its him who is leading the dark signers and he's trying to destroy the city again".

"Were going to stop them together" Luna said with a smile.

"So lets get started" Jack said from the corner.

"Start what ?" Rose inquired

"Well you can't turbo duel without a duel runner" Crow said with a smirk

"All right yeah" junior yelled punching the air "Those dark signers arn't gonna know what beat them". Everone chuckled and headed for the garage with Nick in tow who was thinking.

__

_"Maybe I should tell them about my mark ?"_

* * *

Quazarkmax: So guys what you think

Junior: Cool were gonna be turbo duelists

Quazarkmax: theres still some secrets for the next chapter

Rose: What come on tell us

Quazarkmax: Its not my job ask your parents anyway, Leo review request if you don't mind

Leo: Sure please review and feel free to submit ideas if you feel the story needs something but give nothing but critisisum and i'l come round and eat all your food

*laughs*


	3. Chapter 3

Quazarkmax: HEY LEO!, wake up.

Leo: Huh ... What am I doing in a cage?

Yusei: We put you there while you were sleeping.

Leo: Why?

Quazarkmax: We havn't had any bad reviews although some more would be nice.

Leo: Whats that got to do with this?

Quazarkmax: We can't send you round so we had to put you there to stop you swallowing the fridge whole.

Leo: WHAT ! Come on let me out.

Luna: Nope this way we don't have to stop you from bouncing around everywhere as well.

Quazarkmax: Hey Jack, you think we should let him out?

Jack: No ... *smirks* I like him there.

Leo: Ok joke over you can let me out now.

Quazarkmax: Don't worry we will ... next week, anyway Akiza can you do the disclaimer please.

Akiza: Sure, Quazarkmax doesn't own yugioh 5ds but he does own this story and its OC's so no stealing.

Twins: You tell them mom !

* * *

Chapter 3: Secrets revealed

**Fudo Residence**

Team 5ds both the younger and older generation walked back to the Fudo's garage with one of them deep in thought.

_"They have the power of the crimson dragon, it must have something to do with my mark, should I tell them? ..."_

"Son you seem quieter than usual" came Jack's voice, he looked puzzled which was really strange for him because of his usual scowle.

"Yeah i'm just thinking" this just seemed to puzzle Jack even more but he hitched his regular look back onto his face after a moment. When they walked back into the garage Rose, Junior and Nick noticed three sheets in the corner that they hadn't spotted the first time.

"Hey dad, What are those?" Rose asked while Junior and Nick looked on curiosly. Yusei looked where his daughter was pointing and smiled.

"Those are the engines for your runners, they will give you the power you need to defeat the dark signers" he simply stated but if anything this gave rise to more questions than it answered for the younger generation.

"Wait a minute if the engines are already built then what are we here for then?" Junior asked while all three looked puzzled even Nick through his regular scowl which Jack had taken the time to teach him, Crow and Luna chuckled so Crow proceeded to explain.

"Your duel runners are a demonstration of not just you as a duelist but your personalities as well so your here to design the bodies" he said with a grin.

_"Well that makes sense I suppose"_ Nick thought, "But there's still no point in me being here i'll follow my dads turbo dueling footsteps".

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Jack said from his spot against the wall as he flashed his son a small smile something only his family were able to achieve. Junior agreed with his statement too.

"I'm not doing anything but" he paused for a moment "Following your tyre tracks so to speak". Yusei looked from his son to his duaghter then his wife, Akiza smiled and he took her hand in his as he knew that his daughter was about to request a runner either like his or her mothers.

"So Rosie, I presume you want a runner like your mothers ?" he asked while turning back to the computer screen to see his daughters reflection as she nodded in the start up screen. He pulled up the diagrams for the three runner designs he had built them after all. Rose smiled while Junior was using a technique he had inherited from his father and kept his face expressionless.

"So do you three want them exactly the same or different colours? To show off your personallity more". The three exchanged glances for a few seconds before turning back to Yusei.

"Different colours dad" Junior said, it was obvious by the tone of his voice that he was speaking for all three of them.

"Ok Rose what colour do you want?" she considered for a moment before answering.

"Gold because it matches the streaks in my hair"

"Ok golds fine Junior what about you?"

"Easy silver"

"Silver" Yusei muttered under his breath while implimenting the changes onto copies of his, Akiza's and Jack runners. "Nick I'm guessing you want yours similar to jacks just purple instead of blue on the sides?" (Nick had inherited his fathers likeness for those two colours). The young Atlas just nodded.

"Right well lets get started then" Crow said while picking up a wrench and rubbing his hands together.

**The Next Day**

As dawn broke over new domino as each and every member of team 5ds stepped back to admire there handywork from working all night, all three of the younger generation were really impressed with their new runners. Everyone had stayed up pulling an all nighter to get the bodies built now all that was needed was to install the engines and add the paint. Rose, Junior and Nick looked round to find all five of the signers watching the sunrise in complete silence.

"Mom, Dad why are you watching the sunrise ?" Rose asked.

"It's going to be even harder to stop the dark signers this time around this might be one of the last sunrise's we could ever see" her mother answered while resting her head on Yusei's shoulder with his arm around her.

"You said almost the exact same thing about the sunset at Goodwin's mansion about how you never really appriated it until that might have been the last one you saw"

"I'm glad I got to watch it with you though" they smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Aww so romantic" Rose whined "I wish I could have that with someone".

"You will i'm sure of it" Yusei said without taking his gaze away from the rising sun.

"Thats what you say" Rose muttered under her breath. Yusei could sense a teenager tantrum coming on so he turned around and went back to the runners.

"Anyway lets get these engines installed then" he said and everyone else followed suite.

**20 Minutes Later**

_"Thats two done, i'm going to need a different size wrench to fit the engine into Nick's though only question is where is it?"_ he scanned the room then spotted it on the workbench next to Nick. "Rose can you pass me that wrench?" he said pointing to it.

Rose walked over to get it while Nick was bored and leaning against the bench.

"Here" Nick said passing it to her.

"Thanks" she smiled making him blush, but when there fingers touched both youths felt an odd charge passing between them as they locked gazes Nick's breath caught in his throat he had never realised just how beautiful her eyes looked, Rose walked away with her face a deep crimson with the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Within the hour all three runners stood looking spectacular: Rose's a bright gold, Junior's a shimmering silver and Nick's with his typical colour combination of white and purple (which was common to the Atlas line).

"This is where the fun begins" Crow muttered from the corner.

"What do you mean uncle Crow ?" Junior asked.

"I can answer that" Yusei said standing up he went and stood next to Jack and Crow handing them their helmets which they took with a nod, Yusei turned to face the three youths with his team mates either side of him. "You remember how I said that the engines would give you the power to defeat the dark signers ?" all three of them nodded. "Well now you have to learn to use that power, there's only one way for us to teach you" he closed his eyes then after remaining silent for a minute opened them in a flash, "And thats by dueling us !" All three were lost for words, they wanted to become turbo duelists but they never imagined that they would have to duel team 5ds right off the bat Jack just smirked.

"I'll see you at the track son its about time you learned the family heratidge" and without another word they got on their runners and set off in the direction of the WRGP finals.

* * *

Quazarkmax: sorry this chapter was more of a filler chapter but the real action will start next time.

Rose: Great but what are we going to learn in the duel.

Quazarkmax: You'll find out next time but for now you better prepare yourself. Oh and I saw the moment you two had.

*Nick and Rose blush*

Quazarkmax: that should shut you up for a while

Junior: Great I might get some peace now.

*CRASH !*

Leo: Yes i'm finally out, now to the fridge.

Luna: Leo no!

Quazarkmax: Oh God, someone do the review request while we catch him come on Luna!

Akiza: Please review but give us nothing but critisism and Leo becomes your problem.

Quazarkmax: Oh I give up you can't win with him i'l try and get the next chapter out soon though guys as Akiza says keep reading and reviewing :).


	4. Chapter 4

Quazarkmax: Well here's the part people wanted to read it.

Akiza: I just hope the guys arn't too tough on them to teach them the winning strategies.

Quazarkmax: Don't worry i'll make sure they won't *uncrosses fingers grinning* probably won't update for a while after this though.

Everyone: Why?

Quazarkmax: Will be a bit busy for a while don't worry thought i'll be able to make more time if I get enough reviews asking me to, anyway disclaimer please.

Luna: I'll do it, Quazarkmax doesn't own yugioh 5ds but he does own this story and its OC's.

Quazarkmax: Right you guys have waited long enough on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Burning Soul

Rose, Junior and Nick followed the older generation of team 5ds to the site of the WRGP (World Racing Grand Pri) finals, talking to each other all the while.

"Hey Junior what do you think that my dad meant?, the family heratidge. I thought I knew everything about dueling".

"So did we" Junior shouted back over the roar of the engine. "But apparantly not otherwise we wouldn't be out here about to duel them would we?" Rose concentating on her driving finally spoke up.

"Nick you should duel your dad. Your the only one with a power deck that can rival his, anyway he said he was going to teach you the family heratidge so you've got to duel him no doubt about that". Nick nodded in understanding and he wouldn't have it any other way.

After reaching the track the three already saw Jack lining up on the start mark while Crow and Yusei were inishiating the startup sequence. Nick drove over and parked on his starting position while Junior and Rose drove into the pit with their father and uncle.

"Dad?" Rose asked.

"Yeah" Yusei answered not looking away from the computer. "What is it" he asked looking up.

"Well it just that ... we all thought we knew how to duel so what is it we need to learn?" Yusei looked up with his usual unreadable expression hitched firmly in place and thought for a moment not wanting to give away the strategy.

"What you need to learn can only be learned in the depths of speed which is why you need such powerful engines. Anyway what you'll be learning is different from Nick he has to learn something that only his family line can do which is why Jack can be the only one to teach him". He answered before turning back to the computer, Rose realised he wasn't going to tell her so she didn't ask again. Meanwhile Nick was asking his father his own questions.

"So what am I going to learn then?" he asked getting annoyed he did not like being kept in the dark but that came from his mothers side, even though Carly's days as a reporter were long behind her Nick had inherited a certian quality of wanting to know things he shoudn't.

"Something only I can teach you" Jack answered back with a smirk knowing what effect it was having on his son. But before Nick could ask his question again the cool, calm and trancual female voice of the computer sounded as the familiar start mark grid appeared and started counting down.

"Countdown initiated, Turbo Duelists, ready, set, duel" as the green light flared as both Atlas's took off.

"If I don't know what strategy your going to use then i'm going first" Nick shouted determined to get the first corner and the first turn so he pushed the accelerator down hard.

"It doesn't matter to me son" Jack said with a smirk. _"One way or another I will show you my overwhelming power" _he thought.

"We'll see about that" Nick muttered as he rounded the corner with Jack right behind him. "The first moves mine draw" he declared and took a look at his hand.

"What are you waiting for son make your move" Jack shouted from behind.

"First i'm special summoning the level four dark attribute warrior Dark Grepher!" Nick shouted as his warrior of darkness appeared on his right.

**You can discard one level five or higher dark monster to special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn you can discard one dark monster from your deck to the graveyard.**

**ATK/1700 DEF/1600**

"Next i'm activating his special ability I send one card from my hand to my grave to send my Dark Tinker from my deck to my grave, next I set three face downs and end my turn".

_"His strategy might fool some other opponent but not his own father" _Jack thought before declaring his turn. "Draw!" he shouted as his and Nick's speed counters went to one. "When the opponent has monsters on their field and I don't I can special summon Vice dragon from my hand, but when its summoned this way" but Nick cut him off.

"Yeah dad we know the effect its attack and defence points are halved" sounding rather irritated but as Jack pulled alongside him noticed he was smirking.

"He thinks he knows my strategy" he thought with a smirk of his own. "As I was saying before I was interupted I summon Flare Resonator in Defence mode I set three face downs and end my turn"

"What? Why didn't you summon Red Dragon Archfiend just now?" Nick asked in utter bewilderment as Jack smirked.

"This is the duel of the king before I show you the secrets of our family you must first show me your duel!" he shouted pointing at his son.

"My ... Own ... Duel" Nick muttered before snapping out of his trance like state. "You want me to show you my own duel dad then you'll get your wish. MY DRAW!" he shouted as their speed counters increased to two.

"Go on, Make your move" Jack taunted trying to get his fourteen year old son to feel intimidated.

"Fine i'm activating my face down trap card call of the haunted to bring my Dark Tinker back from the graveyard". As the level two feind type tuner monster appeared on his left.

**When this card you control is sent from the feild to the graveyard look at the top card of your deck. Return that card either to the top or bottom of the deck**

**ATK/1000 DEF/1300**

"Next i'm normal summoning the level two Brain Jacker", He decleared as a third feind type monster which looked like a brain with an eye and wings appeared on his right.

**FLIP: Equip this card to a monster on your opponents side of the field and treat it as an equip card. Take control of the equipped monster. Your opponent gains 500 life points during each of their standby phases.**

**ATK/200 DEF/900**

"Next I activate the speed spell Angel Baton, I can draw two cards so long as I dicard one and now i'm synchro summoning my ultimate beast", he cried earning a smirk from Jack.

_"Its about time he did", _he thought.

**The Pit Lane**

"Hey looks like Nick's going for a synchro summon Crow said as he came back from the bathroom.

"Its not surprising" said Junior who was staring at the monitor with his feet on the work bench and his hands behind his head. "He's just like aunt Carly wants to know things he shouldn't, in my book the way he see's it if he can force uncle Jack into a corner then he will have to use this great strategy to win" he said whilst everyone was staring at him Yusei smiled.

"I know which side of the family that opinion comes from" he said earning a smirk from his son. "But for that strategy to work he has to pull out all the stops and it looks like he's doing it" he said while turning back to the screen.

"He should be" a female voice came from there left. They turned to see Akiza, Luna, Leo and Carly who looked very windswept. "Hows my son doing against his father" she asked while gazing at the monitor.

"Yeah he's about to synchro summon his ace by the looks of it". Crow said staring at the screen but I can't work out what he's saying.

**The Duel**

"Dad the thing is before I summon anything you have to know something" he said getting slightly nervous his arm was stating to glow a bright red with the mark of the crimson dragon's wings connected to the head mark of the earthbound immortal Assila Piscu!

"What?" he asked looking at his son and then noticing the mark on his arm, "Thats the mark of the earthbound immortal" he said in utter disbelief "That must come from your mothers side last time we fought she nearly died and became a dark signer to stay in this world to be with me". Nick was looking at his father before he explained.

"Dad when I was younger the Crimson dragon appeared to me in a dream" he said

Flashback

"Nick, Nick" a voice called.

"Huh" a five year old Nick said waking up in a mountian range and looking around "Where am I"

"Your in my domain" the voice called again, Nick spun around and tensed up as he saw a huge red dragon in front of a temple. The dragon had to be bigger than some of the tallest skysrapers in New Domino city. "Don't worry your safe" the dragon soothed him and he relaxed "I have come to explain that mark on your arm" the dragon explained as Nick pulled up his right sleeve.

"Ok what is it?" he asked so the dragon procceded to explain that his mark was a very rare fusion of the good of the Signers and the eveil of the Dark Signers.

"The power of the shadows is weak and can be sealed in a card" the dragon finished. Nick gave it a quizical look before nodding, "You can still use that power though in the form of the card" the dragon said before a card appeared in front of Nick he took it and looked at it before asking the question that troubled his mind.

"Will it make me evil?" the dragon shook its head before answering.

"As I said the power is weak and can be unlocked but only by you and by using that card, the good in you is too strong for the darkness and one day you will be destined to save the world with it". Then the next thing Nick knew he was awake and he had his brand new ace in his hand before studying it for a moment then placing it in his deck holder and going back to sleep.

End Flashback

"And thats it" Nick finished waiting for his father to answer Jack just smiled.

"Then lets get back to this duel so those Dark Signers don't know what beat them", Nick just looked shocked then nodded grinning then getting his usual Atlas Grin back on his face.

"Where was I oh yes I know", as he recapped to where he was in his turn. "As I was saying I tune my level two Dark Tinker With my level two Brain Jacker and my level four Dark Grepher" he shouted as Dark tinker turned into two scanning rings and started to scan Dark Grepher and Brain Jacker.

"Finally i've been looking forward to this, Now SHOW ME YOUR DUEL SON !" Jack shouted as Nick smirked as he raised his hand and began to chant.

"As the power of many merges to become the power of one the doors to hell open to release the creature of darkness! (2+2+4=8) synchro summon! ARISE HELL FIRE DRAGON!" Nick bellowed as his ace monster appeared on the field. It had black eyes giving off an image of death, with wings so thin the membranes had holes in it and skin so tight its ribs could be seen. It was completly black with the exception of purple flames running in the shape of a humming bird on its back and a white underbelly, it gave of a bellowing roar.

**The Pit Lane**

Back in the pit everyone was staring at Carly she wasn't moving an inch and they could all understand why they had all heard Nick recount his dream.

"Carly its ok" Akiza comforted as Carly started to sob, "You even heard Nick the crimson dragon told him the power of the shadows was weak and could be controlled" as said as she soothed her friend in a hug.

"I-put-my-own-son-through-this" she gasped inbetween sobs.

"Its ok though the crimson dragon doesn't lie" Yusei said while watching with a sad look on his face.

"Really?" Carly asked turning to him.

"Yes" Yusei answered "he'll be fine don't worry about him he's not the small boy he once was", Carly nodded.

"Your right" she said smiling and turning back to the screen, Rose meanwhile was staring at the screen in deep though.

_"Wow he has the power of both the light and the shadows wonder why he never told us probably because he thought we would laugh, ah well I can ask him later"_

**The Duel**

"Now I activate Hell Fire Dragon's special ability when its summond I can summon as many monsters back from my grave as the same amount of monsters you have on your field, I think i'll choose the Dark Armed Dragon and my Dark Tinker" Nick said as they appeared either side of him in attack mode.

**(Dark Armed Dragon)**

**This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned by having exactly 3 Dark monsters in your graveyard. You can remove from play one Dark monster from your graveyard to destroy one card on the field.**

**ATK/2800 DEF/1000**

**(Dark Tinker)**

**When this card you control is sent from the feild to the graveyard look at the top card of your deck. Return that card either to the top or bottom of the deck**

**ATK/1000 DEF/1300**

"Now I activate Dark Armed Dragons Ability and remove the Brain Jacker from my Grave to destroy your face down on the left". Jack chose that moment to strike.

"Trap activate Tuners Block by selecting one tuner monster in my deck and sending it to my grave all battle damage to me becomes zero for this turn and my monsters cannot be destroyed in battle, now I send chain resonator from my deck to my grave", Just then a transparent version of chain resonator appeared protecting its master from harm.

"I end my turn" Nick said said while at the time he was thinking _"Lets se him come back from this, theres nothing he can teach me at this point"._

"My turn" Jack yelled drawing his card as his and Nick's speed counters increased to three. "First I tune my level three Flare Resonator to my level five Vice Dragon" (3+5=8). He saw his son smirk as he knew what what coming. "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Bear witness to it creation shaking power! Synchro summon! My soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"So you finally summoned him dad" Nick said with a grin.

"Yes but for now i'l wait until my next turn to teach you" he said, this caught Nick by surprise.

_"How can he think I still need to learn whatever this is" _he though looking puzzled. "My draw" he said as their speed counters increased to four " I activate speed world two's effect I remove four speed counters to deal 800 points of damage for each speed spell in my hand and as it happens I have two" (800x2=1600). A bright light shot towards Jack who was smiling.

"I activate Crimson Flare" this card deflects the damage I would have taken back to you at twice the power" he said with a grin, Nick was horrified as he recied 3200 points of damage.

**Jack: 4000, Nick:800**

"I end my turn" Nick said furious with himself _"How could I fall for that" _he yelled in his head as his father pulled ahead.

"Its my turn!" Jack shouted as his speed counters increased to five while Nick's went to one. "Nick this is what you must learn only our family can do it" he said while performing the turnback trick to look at his son. Nick was shocked to see his fathers eyes were red his mark was glowing and red energy was rippling off of him. "You must learn the power of burning soul!"

"_Whats burnig soul" _Nick thought but his father seemed to read him

"We can take the power of the crimson dragon and bring forth a miricale when I discovered it I sealded the most powerful earthbount immortal away and now I will use its power to teach you!", He shouted pointing at Nick with his eyes still glowing with the energy cascading around him. "I special summon the monster create resonator from my hand and next I normal summon Attack gainer to the field and now I double tune my level eight Red Dragon Archfiend with my level three create resonator and my level one attack gainer" (8+3+1=12)"

What do you mean double tune theres no such monster" but Jack didn't seem to hear him and carried on.

**The Pit Lane**

Junior and Rose were staring in disbelief as there uncle was glowing red and said he was going to double tune his Red Dragon Archfiend with his two tuners.

"Is this what Nick has to learn?" Rose asked looking to her mother and father who nodded while Junior just stared at the screen.

"Quiet now just watch" Yusei said as she was about to ask another question, she nodded and turned back.

**The Duel**

Jack was still glowing and was begging to chant as his two small monsters turned into four scanning rings but they wern't normal they were scanning rings of fire before Nick could ask Jack started his chant in all its glory.

"The King and The Devil, here and now, shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! SYNCHRO SUMMON" Jack chanted as the rings of fire began to circle Red Dragon Archfiend in a sphere then shrank into nothing as Jack shouted "Come fourth, Red Nova Dragon!" then it appeared in a flash of fire red light. It was huge it had two gigantic horns either side of its head and it looked like the devil on earth.

"Wow..." was all Nick could say, he was speechless which was saying something he never got speechless.

"Red Nova Dragon's ability activates" Jack declared "Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack points for each tuner monster in my grave and I count four so thats an extra two thousand attack points to his standing attack power of three thousand five hundred making five thousand five hundred" Jack said as Nick watched as its strenght increased even further as his father had said.

_How am I going to beat that nothing in my decks got that kind of power not even my Hell Fire Dragon"_

"Now Nick show me your duel, show me your BURNING SOUL!" Jack said as he turned back around.

**The Pit Lane**

All Junior could do was give a low wistle.

"He's gonna lose" he said "Now I understand why you wanted him to learn what was it Burning soul?" Yusei nodded while eyeing his daughter who had gone starngely quiet.

_"Nick has to learn that kind of power"_ she thought _"come on Nick you can do it" _she wished inside her head and blushed at her own enthusiasm.

**The Duel**

"Nick" Jack called "you'd better be ready this is where the real fight begins!"

* * *

Quazarkmax: Annnd stop it there I think :)

Twins: You can't stop it there no way

Quazarkmax: I can and I have if you want the next chapter you have to wait but I can reveal that Jack won't win via effect damage.

Jack: I wouldn't want to I will win by my own power.

Quazarkmax: Jack what are you like. Anyway Yusei review request please.

Yusei: Sure, Please review the story and tell Quazarkmax if you think it needs something, give us a bad review and Leo becomes yours and we havn't got a new fridge yet because he ate the last one.

Leo: What I was hungry.

Quazarkmax: Alright Leo, Blimy he's energetic keep reading and reviewing


	5. Chapter 5

Quazarkmax: Well here's the continuation

Everyone: Finally

Yusei: What took you so long ?

Quazarkmax: My computers firewall went haywire and wouldn't load a single webpage nothing, not one, nada, and i've been busy.

Crow: Well its here now at least.

Quazarkmax: Its still earlier than I intended but after one loyal person so kindly sent me an email asking me to (not revealing any names) how could I refuse.

Rose: Awwwww you've got a soft spot I never knew *giggles*

Quazarkmax: *Death glares* Tell me Rose have you ever been in a duel runner accident ?

Rose: No

Quazarkmax: Then i'd be quiet if I were you hint hint ! Anyway your right in a sense I did have a soft spot but I ripped that part out of me.

Rose: Why ?

Quazarkmax: It wasn't ment to be. But enough of my past you be quiet.

Rose: Yes sire.

Junior: Tell me how you got her to shut up so quickly.

Quazarkmax: It helps when you control her fate, for the time being at least. Now disclaimer, I don't own Yugioh 5ds except this story line and its OC's are mine (if I did the series wouldn't be ending).

* * *

Chapter 5: The Learning Curve

"Red Nova Dragon, amazing" Nick muttered as his father ended his turn. "I'm up then, Draw !" his speed counters went to two whilst Jack's went to six. _"What am I going to do ?"_ Nick thought whilst racking his brains for a way out, _"My Hell Fire Dragon is the strongest monster in my deck but it only has three thousand attack points whereas Red Nova Dragon has five thousand five hundred and will get stronger with each tuner in his grave. There's nothing I can do except set one card face down and change my Dark Tinker to defence mode"._

"Are you going to make your move or stare at your hand all day ?" Jack asked getting annoyed.

"I change my Dark Tinker to defence mode, set one card face down and end my turn".

"Draw !" Jack shouted starting his turn. "I'm going to attack your Dark Armed Dragon" he declared _"it could be a problem if left on the field"_. Once again he performed the turnback trick only to notice his son looking smug. "There's nothing to laugh about, go Red Nova Dragon, BURNING SOUL !"

"Thanks Dad I was hoping you'd do that".

"What ?" Jack yelped in shock.

"Trap activate, Draining shield now I gain life points equal to Red Nova Dragon's attack power" Nick said feeling even more smug at his fathers angered face at seeing his son's life points increased.

**JACK: 4000, NICK: 6300**

"I end my turn" Jack grumbled in a huff angered at his win been pulled from his clutches.

**The Pit Lane**

"That wasn't to shabby on Nick's part" Crow said whilst Carly gave his an annoyed look.

"You sound surprised" she pouted, Crow gave her a skeptical look "with Jack as his father why wouldn't he be great at duelling ?"

"I never said he wouldn't I was just saying it was good on his part to increase his life points" he argued back "why are you jumping down my throat about it ?"

"Knock it off guys and just watch for goodness sake" Akiza snapped whilst Yusei chuckled so everyone turned back to the monitor, all except for Rose who was deep in thought.

_"I just wish they would be quiet long enough so we could actually watch five minutes of this duel in peace and quiet, I just hope Nick's ... what am I thinking these things for ?"_ she thought in conflict with herself, _"Am I developing feelings for Nick ?"_ she promptly pushed the thought out of her mind and turned back to the monitor to watch the rest of the duel.

**The Duel**

"Well done Nick" Jack said with a smile, "good strategy luring me in to attack then using my monsters power to increase your life points but that won't work a second time"

"Thanks Dad but now i'm going to win this duel".

"Oh", Jack said with a smile "then you'll have to get past my Red Nova Dragon, and the only way thats going to happen is if you master your own BURNING SOUL !"

**The Pit Lane**

"Jack's got a point" Yusei muttered under his breath.

"What Dad ?" Rose and Junior both asked in unison.

"I said Jacks got a point" Yusei said still staring at the monitor, "Jacks not only using his ace monster but he's fighting with his whole soul to teach Nick and he's going to have to use his own to beat him".

"Wow, you really think he can ?" Rose asked in awe at her fathers wisdom.

"Without a doubt, the burning soul ability is passed down through the ages from father to son, Nick has it theres no doubt at all. But Jacks fighting with his whole soul, Nick also needs to as well so lets see if he can unlock it in this duel if he can't then he will lose" and with that his daughter fell silent.

**The Duel**

"Nick you have the power of both the light and the shadows" Jack said with a voice of such passion that his son was surprised he could speak with that amount.

"Yes, What's your point ?"

"My point is that you will be able to use both at the same time, they are both two sides of the same coin". But before Nick could answer they noticed a bright light approaching the track then to his horror Nick realised it was heading for him then after not being able to escape from it, he slowed and let it carry him away. Then Nick suddenly felt at peace no longer was his dark energy as weak as it was in combat with his lighter side so he closed his eyes.

_"Nick you have returned"_ Nick's eyes shot open as he spun around and found himself at the exact same temple from his dream with the crimson dragon surveying him.

_"Yes but why ?"_ Nick asked, the crimson dragon's reply was soft, quiet but still audible over the gentle breeze of the surrounding mountains due to their telepathic bond.

_"To guide you"_ it simply stated.

_"Great" _Nick thought back_ "but that doesn't really answer my question"_ Nick thought.

_"No I suppose not" _the crimson dragon replied back _"No I have brought you back to give you the guidance you so desperately need to master the secrets of your own burning soul"_

_"Ok"_ Nick thought _"at least I know what you are to me now I didn't have a clue last time, but what can I do to find my true power ?"_ Nick asked.

_"You must look deep inside yourself to the one's who give you your strength"_, Nick considered for a second before answering.

_"My friends and family ?"_ It was more of a question than a statement, the crimson dragon nodded.

_"Especially Rose",_ This took Nick by surprise.

_"What do you mean ?"_ he asked.

_"Nick i'm an all powerful deity with an immortal soul so don't tell me i'm wrong just because you haven't realised it yourself yet"._

_"I - but - her - not - possible"_ Nick spluttered utterly perplexed by the dragon.

_"Don't worry you will understand in time, but for now I shall send you back but heed my advice and think about what I have said and you will find what your searching for"._ Nick nodded there was another bright flash as the crimson dragon flapped it's wings and with another passing second Nick savoured the last moments of peace and tranquility.

**The Duel**

"Nick ! Nick !" Nick opened his eyes to see his father staring at him with a worried look.

"I'm fine, me and the crimson dragon have just been having a little chat. Now on with the duel". Jack nodded his head in understanding.

"Then on with the duel" he said Nick nodded deep in thought contemplating the crimson dragons words.

_"What did it mean *especially Rose*"_ then it clicked like an explosion inside his head. "Oh so thats what i've got to do" he said catching Jack's attention.

"What is it you've got to do ?" he asked with his usual scowl on his face.

"Nothing, My draw" Nick declared silencing his father as his speed counters increased to four whilst Jack's to eight. _"I can create the opportunity with this"_ he thought _"just one more card and I can do this". _"I set one card face down and end my turn" he shouted earning a gasp from Jack.

**The Pit Lane**

"Ok now i'm lost" Junior said looking confused along with everyone else all except for Yusei.

"Don't worry you'll come to understand the bond you share in time you should now, can't you feel it? Its coming" Yusei said leaving everyone in silence wanting a further explanation but not going to get one so they turned back to the monitor.

**The Duel**

"Son you must fight back" Jack said slowing down to run alongside him, "Otherwise you will never master burning soul".

"Don't worry about me just come to me at full force" he said looking his father straight in the eye.

"I wouldn't duel if I didn't" he said drawing his card as his speed counters increased to nine and Nicks to five. "I activate the effect of speed world two by removing four speed counters you take eight hundred points of damage for each speed spell in my hand and I have two making that sixteen hundred in total". Nick closed his eyes as the damage hit him reducing his life point count.

**JACK: 4000, NICK: 4700**

"Go Red Nova Dragon attack his Dark Armed Dragon again, BURNING SOUL!".

"Trap activate, Mirror force! Didn't you wonder why I only set a face down on my turn dad now your own recklessness will be your undoing".

"Oh, you think so" Jack said with a smile, Nick just watched in astonishment as his trap stopped his fathers attack protecting him from harm but his fathers dragon came out of the battle unscathed.

"What card did you protect him with?" Nick asked.

"I didn't Red Nova Dragon protected himself, his special ability makes it so he can't be destroyed by my opponents monster, spell or trap effects hence why it stopped my attack but it didn't destroy my dragon".

**The Pit Lane**

"No wonder uncle Jack didn't worry about Nick's face down card" Junior said putting his feet back on the bench "that is one strong dragon".

"I know" Yusei said to his children "I faced it too once" he said not looking up with his arm around his wife.

"You faced uncle Jack, Did you win?" Rose asked astounded.

"Yes", Yusei answered still not looking up.

"How?" Both youths asked intrigued. All the other members of team 5ds looked up at Yusei as he answered.

"You'll have to wait and see if Nick can work it out i'm not going to tell you because you'd get a sneak preview at what i'm going to teach you two" he said leaving his children slightly crestfallen.

**The Duel**

Nick placed his hand over his deck concentrating all the power he possessed into it hoping it would give him the card he needed, when he opened them again the top card was glowing black.

"Excellent" Nick said with a small grin, Jack watched with a smile on his face.

"It is coming" he said quietly, Nick nodded.

"Draw!" Nick shouted looking at the new card he created with all his dark half. "I tribute summon the level six tuner monster Angel of Light and when its summoned I can summon another tuner from my hand so i'm picking his counterpart the level negative two dark tuner Angel of Darkness" he shouted as both appeared with Dark Tinker going to the grave for the summon of Angel of Light. "Now i'm double tuning my tuner and my dark tuner to my Hell Fire Dragon" he said while just like Jack had been surrounded by the energy of the crimson dragon he was surrounded by a mixture of the light of the crimson dragon and the darkness of the King of the Netherworld, working together in perfect harmony to create something new. "Go!" he shouted at once his tuner turned into six scanning rings of white fire whilst his dark tuner into two rings of black.

"You've done it Nick!" Jack shouted but Nick couldn't hear him over the pounding in his ears.

"When light and shadows combine the power unlocked shall shake the earth" Nick chanted while Jack noticed one of his eyes was pure white the other was pure black. "The creation of the ultimate power, Both heaven and hell alike. SYNCHRO SUMMON! Spirit of peace, Darkness Crimson Dragon !" (8 + 6 - 2 = 12). As Nick shouted the name of his new ultimate monster he raised his hand into the air and a card appeared in a flash of red light. Nick grabbed it and slapped it down on his duel disk. Then it appeared a copy of the crimson dragon but it wasn't like the real thing it seemed to be made of the same sludge as the king of the netherworld except it was red and not black, the small portion of the darkness shining through while still being kept in check by the light.

**The Pit Lane**

"Wow" was all Rose and Junior could say, Yusei looked at them and smiled.

"I told you he could do it" he said with a smile while Carly was beaming.

"We should suit up", Crow said while the twins looked at him curiously so he proceeded to explain. "Your father is the one who can teach you what you need to learn I never learned because i'm the trickster on this team" he said with a smile. "So you two will be going against me and your father in a tag duel, but don't worry we'll let you go first".

"Ok but your going to lose even with this thing you need to teach us" Junior said with a smile.

**The Duel**

"Darkness Crimson Dragon's ability gets activated when its summoned because its both light and dark attributes for every light and dark type monster on my field Darkness Crimson Dragon gains there attack power as well as its own".

"Yes I suppose normaly it would but i'm activating my trap card Red Nova Cocoon this card gets equipped on Red Nova Dragon and when he battles' the monster he battles its effect is negated and now I activate Red Nova Dragons final ability once per turn he can be removed from play and can be re-summoned in the end phase. But when he's removed this way I can select one monster on your field and it cannot attack so i'm picking your Darkness Crimson Dragon".

"But I can still attack with my Dark Armed Dragon, So go dragon attack" Nick shouted as his first attack made it through.

**JACK: 1200, NICK: 4700**

"Its not important because now my dragon come's back" he said with a smirk as Red Nova Dragon returned to the field. "My draw" he placed the card in his hand and turned around to face his son, "Battle! Red Nova Dragon attacks Darkness Crimson Dragon and due to Red Nova Cocoons effect his attack points return to three thousand five hundred and he will be destroyed and with defeat come's damage" he said turning around to drive round the bend. "Go Red Nova Dragon BURNING SOUL!"

_"I've acomplished what I needed to in this duel i'll save his other abilities for the real thing"_ Nick thought with a small smile.

**JACK: 1200, NICK: 2700**

"My Draw" Nick declared I switch my Dark Armed Dragon to defence mode and end my turn.

"My Draw", Jack declared as their speed counters increased to eight. "i'm activating Red Nova Dragons ability and next the speed spell overboost giving me four extra speed counters maxing me out now I activate the speed spell End Of The Storm to destroy your Dark Armed Dragon". Nick cringed as he took the damage as his dragon and last line of defence was destroyed.

**JACK: 1200, NICK: 2400**

"Next I summon Dark Resonator and i'll have him attack you directly" Jack yelled decreaseing Nick's life points again.

**JACK: 1200, NICK: 1100**

"I end my turn" Jack said as his speed counters plumeted down to one and Red Nova Dragon returned.

**The Pit Lane**

"So are we going to have to duel uncle Jack too?" Junior asked watching intently.

"No" Akiza answered him "It'l just be you, your sister, your father and uncle Crow"

"Well at least that makes things a lot more simple" Rose answered.

**The Duel**

"Dad I wanted to thank you" Nick said drawing his card.

"For what?"

"For teaching me the burning soul, I think this is the one duel I don't mind losing so I end my turn".

"I understand son", Jack drew his card and turned around for the last time for their duel. "Go Red Nova Dragon finish this BURNING SOUL!"

**The Pit Lane**

"Well better get ready then" Yusei said standing up and looking at the children.

**The Duel**

"I suppose I should head back to the pit lane" at this Jack smiled.

"We both will" he said "Yusei and Crow are dueling against Rose and Junior in a tag duel so i'm going back in as well" As they pulled into the pit all four took off in a flash of colour.

"Crow!" Yusei called over to his teamate.

"Yeah?" he shouted back.

"You know what to do" he said. Crow gave him a nod.

"Come on you two are we going to duel or what?" Rose called from the front.

"Yeah make your move when you pass the first corner. Well whoever gets there first" Yusei called back. Rose rounded the corner and they all shouted with the wind.

"DUEL!"

* * *

Quazarkmax: There you go its done.

Rose: Yes I finally get to turbo duel.

Quazarkmax: I told you to be quiet.

Rose: Yes sir.

Quazarkmax: Akiza how do you put up with her?

Akiza: Years of practice at not losing your temper.

Quazarkmax: I suppose that makes sense anyway review request. Jack you do it.

Jack: Do I have to ?

Quazarkmax: Yes.

Jack: Fine, Read and review and bad reviewers get Leo as a present.

Leo: Food must find more food *slobbers*


	6. Chapter 6

Quazarkmax: *croaks* Hi guys

Akiza: Whats wrong with you ?

Quazarkmax: *croaks* losing voice

Akiza: Oh ... why didnt you update for a week ?

Quzarkmax: College

Yusei: What about it ?

Quzarkax: Only broke up from it on the 15th

Crow: So you get a shorter spring break with everyone else already off then they get the royal wedding off as well ?

Quazarkmax: Yeah ... and no

Crow: what do you mean no ?

Quazarkmax: *smiles* i'm english we don't have spring break we have the easter holidays !

Jack: Its the same thing dolt !

Quazarkmax:*Croaks* so thats a one month coffee ban in New Domino City then

Jack: No anything but a coffee ban

Quazarkamx: make that two months

Jack: WHAT !

Quazarkmax: Three months. It'll just keep getting longer and longer if you don't shut up, someone you once knew is going to come back into the story

Yusei: Who ?

Quazarkmax: Wait and see

Jack: Just tell us for god sake

Quazarkmax: Four months. Right disclaimer I don't own Yugioh 5ds just this story line and its OC's.

* * *

Chapter 6: Clear Mind

"Looks like your going first then Rose" Yusei called from the back of the group.

"Alright but as we said before we started your still gonna lose" she called back with a smile. "My draw ! I summon Magican's Valkyria in defence mode".

**Your opponent cannot select another spellcaster type monster you control as an attack target.**

**ATK/1600 DEF/1800**

"Next i'll throw down two face downs and leave it at that" she said with a smile.

"I'm up then, Draw !" Yusei said looking at his cards. "I activate the speed spell overboost giving me a total of five speed counters. Next i'm activating two one for one cards which I can do with four speed counters so I discard my Quilbolt Hedgehog and my Turbo Synchron to special summon two Tuningware from my deck" he anounced as his two monsters appeared on the field. "Next i'll activate my speed destruction so I can draw a brand new hand now I normal summon synchron explorer" he called as a red robot with a hole in its chest appeared on his right.

**When this card is normal summoned, You can select one synchron monster in your graveyard and special summon it. Its effects are negated.**

**ATK/0 DEF/700**

"So i'm bringing back my Turbo sychron and now that he's out here I special summon Quilbolt Hedgehog back from my grave to join them" he announced as they appeared. "Now you know whats coming I tune my Turbo synchron to my other monsters and I activate my first Tuningwares effect and he becomes a level two". Turbo synchron turned into a single scanning ring and all four of Yusei's monsters turned into seven level stars as Yusei started his chant. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" (1 + 1 + 2 + 2 + 2 = 8). "Now I set two cards face down and end my turn".

"Wow summoning Stardust on the first turn, its got to be important in some way" Rose muttered to Junior who nodded in understanding.

"My turn. Draw !" Junior declared before taking a good look at his hand. "Perfect I summon Junk recycler and due to its effect I special summon Junk synchron from my hand".

"I activate speed pendant" Rose shouted when her twin summoned his monster "and equip it onto Junk synchron".

"Thanks sis, now I activate Junk recyclers ability and lets me send my Junk synchron back to my deck to draw a new card but when I send a monster back to the deck this way you take five hundred points of damage and in addition when Junk synchron left the field speed pendant went to the grave so thats another five hundred points of damage making a total of one thousand points of damage" he said with a smirk.

**Crow/Yusei LP: 3000**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn your up Crow" Crow looked at Yusei and nodded.

**The Pit Lane**

"Will they hurry up already I want to see what there going to learn" Nick shouted from his seat drumming his fingers on the work bench.

"Don't worry Yusei already has Stardust Dragon on his field only one more requirment in needed for clear mind"

"Is that what they've got to learn then ? Clear mind" Nick asked looking to Akiza for answers.

"Yes thats what there going to learn lets just hope they can learn quicker than Yusei did"

"I take it that it took him a while" she nodded. A snoring sound filled the pit and everyone looked round to see Raven carrying her and Crows son Tom asleep with his head on her shoulder.

"Hi guys" she wispered as she reached them just as Tom was starting to come round. Tom really was the spitting image of his father aside from his hair being black instead of orange, his eyes lit up when he saw the monitor and thanked his mother for the surprise.

"It looks like I got us here just in time" Raven said struggling to keep Tom calm and failing miserably with her son jumping around like he'd swallowed a can of jumping beans.

**The Duel**

"My turn" Crow shouted drawing his card, "Yusei I think its time we brought out the big gun", the junk duelist nodded.

"Then I activate my trap Torental Tribute but before it power takes hold I activate Stardusts ability go Victim Sancuary !" and with that Stardust and Yusei's trap left the field leaving it bare. "I'm turning it over to you Crow".

"Its in good hands buddy, I summon Blackwing - Sirocco The Dawn in attack mode because you have monsters on your field and we don't next due to their abilities I special summon Blackwings - Bora The Spear and Gale the Whirlwind. Next I set one card face down" as the card appeared next to his runner as the two humanoid birdlike creatures appeared to join his other monster.

"I know whats coming" Junior said with a smirk on his face.

"I activate Gales ability to halve your Valkyria's defence points"

**ATK/800 DEF/900**

"Battle ! Bora the spear attacks your Valkyria and due to his ability you takes piercing damage". As his monster caused Rose's to shatter into millions of pixles of light and her and Juniors life points to drop.

**Rose/Junior LP: 3200**

"Now I activate the trap card Urgent tuning" he declared revealing his face down card.

**The Pit Lane**

Tom was over the moon and constantly jabbering away to anyone who would listen.

"And now he's going to synchro summon this is so cool" Leo just looked down at him before smiling.

"You know I think he has even more energy than I did at his age" he said while scratching his chin and earning a laugh from everyone else.

"Lets just watch the rest" Raven said catching her six year old son in mid bounce as Crow raised his hand into the air and began to chant.

**The Duel**

"Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope !" he shouted as Gale The Whirlwind turned into three scanning rings as Sirroco The Dawn turned into five level stars. "Synchro Summon ! Soar, Black - Winged Dragon !" (3 + 5 = 8). "I end my turn"

"Now that were in the end phase Stardust Dragon resurects from the grave" Yusei said as his Dragon reappeared.

"My move" Rose called from the front "Draw ! I set one card face down then activate my speed reborn trap so now my spellcaster comes back from the grave next I summon the tuner monster Synchro protector" and with that her second spellcaster appeared causing all of the other three duelists to smile as Rose began her chant to call out her ace monster. "The skies darken as the storm approaches, The eye of the storm is just the surface the true power lies beyhond, Synchro Summon ! Blue Thunder Dragon" (3 + 4 = 7). Then it appeared it was a dark blue the same shade as the sky at night with red eyes as well as claws and teeth that looked as if they were made of lightning. "Next i'm activating the trap Star Siphon so I can can summon one Star Siphon Token and swap levels with it so my Blue Thunder Dragon becomes a level one and my token becomes level seven".

"My turn, now i'm activating my trap Graceful Revival to resurect my Turbo Synchron then i'm summoning the monster Big One Warrior, now i'm tuning my Turbo Synchron to my Big One Warrior". Turbo Synchron once again turned into a scanning ring while Big One Warrior turned into a level star as Yusei started his chant. "Clustering wishes will carry out a new speeds horizon ! Become the path its light shinies upon ! Synchro Summon ! The power of hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron !" (1 + 1 = 2)

"Synchro Tuner ?" Both Rose and Junior asked as Yusei explained its effect.

"When Formula Synchron is successfully summoned I can draw another card from my deck" as he drew his card. "Now I set one card face down and turn things over to you son.

**The Pit Lane**

Tom had stopped bouncing and was just staring at the screen before turning to his mother.

"Mom whats a Synchro tuner monster i've never seen one before ?"

"I don't know" she said honestly while looking to everyone else for answerers

"Wait and see you'll enjoy what happens next" with everyone turning back to the monitor while Tom started bouncing again.

**The Duel**

"My turn, Draw !" Junior drew his card. "I summon the tuner monster Junk synchron then I activate the trap card Level Returner to make him a level one now I tune my Junk Synchron to our Star Siphon Token to bring out my favorite monster".

"I was wondering when you were going to" Yusei muttered under his breath as Junior started chanting

"Many combine to become one !, The dark energies of the universe combine !, Synchro Summon !, Consume, Black Hole Dragon !" It looked incredible an exact copy of Stardust with the exception of it being black and grey instead of blue and white. With red eyes giving off an erie glow.

"Good now all the pieces are gathered together" Yusei said before getting confused looks from his adolesant tennagers. "Are you ready ?"

"Ready for what dad ?" Rose called from the front.

"This" Yusei said as he reved his engine then accelerated. With Crow in his slipstream following him.

"Wow now thats speed" Junior said as they passed and Crow left the slipstream to drive in front of the teens.

"Go Yusei !" he shouted. Yusei just nodded and sped up even more.

"This is what your learning lets see if you can keep up. CLEAR MIND!" but before Rose or Junior could ask what clear mind was the symbol of the crimson dragon appeared in front of Yusei big enough for him to drive through the middle, Energy seemed to be radiating from Yusei as he picked up speed "i'm tuning my level two synchro tuner monster Formula Synchron to my level eight synchro monster Stardust Dragon" (2 + 8 = 10). Formula Synchron turned into two level stars as Yusei picked up speed, they shot out in front of him to the vanishing point of the pink energy he was creating and when the level stars touched the energy it thickened. Yusei raised his hand as the energy got thicker and brighter around him and Stardust. "Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution ! Become the path its light shines upon ! ACCEL SYNCHRO !". Rose and Junior saw their father pull out a card from his extra deck then six green discs appeared and as he went through them he vanished.

"DAD !" both Junior and Rose yelled while quickly looking around for there father.

"Don't worry" Crow said "he'll be back right about now" another green disc appeared behind them but vanished when Yusei came through it with a new dragon which had stardust falling from it.

"Be born SHOOTING STAR DRAGON !" Both Junior and Rose had questions but Yusei answered before they could ask him any. "This is an accel synchro monster and is summoned with two synchro monsters and can be summoned in the opponents turn".

**The Pit Lane**

"Wow, wow, wow, wow" Tom said while bouncing around with everyone trying to catch him. "This is so cool both dad and uncle Yusei are the best".

_"This is never going to work this way"_ Raven thought, "Time to go to plan omega" Akiza turned to her while everyone else carried on chasing the six year old boy.

"Whats plan omega ?" she asked while Raven pulled a bottle with red liquid out of her bag.

"This" she said shaking the bottle. "Tom here have this ribena you need to keep hydrated" he nodded took the drink and took a long draft then after putting the bottle down fell asleep in the chair everyone turned to Raven who was blushing.

"That wasn't just ribena was it ?" Carly asked while Raven shook her head.

"No I put a slight bit of red wine in there too knocks him out like a light" with that everyone laughed and turned back to the monitor intently.

_"Come on Rose I know you can do this_" Nick thought wishing with all his might.

* * *

Quazarkmax: Finally done

Yusei: Least its finished now

Quazarkmax: Yeah i'll try and get the next chapter up soon got to keep everyone happy

Akiza: Alright you want me to do the review request ?

Quazarkmax: Please

Akiza: Quazarkmax likes reviews and bad reviewers you know what will happen

Everyone laughs

Quzarkmax: Alright good night everybody remember review


	7. Chapter 7

Quazarkmax: I'm finally better, you have no idea how much of a relief that is.

Jack: So no more peace and quiet then.

Quazarkmax: *grins evilly* five month coffee ban !

Jack: I hate you dolt.

Quazarkmax: Funny nobody else seems to. Anyway you know how I said someone was going to come back into the story.

Everyone: Yeah

Quazarkmax: Well they will make somewhat of an apperance in this chapter.

Twins: Who is it ?

Quazarkmax: You don't know him but you could say that he was Yusei's mentor at one point.

Yusei: My mentor ?

Quazarkmax: Yeah you'll find out soon enough, oh yeah I can tell you some people will be shocked by the end of this chapter.

Akiza: Who ?

Quazarkmax: WAIT AND SEE ! Goodness sake when I tell you something beforehand its kind of a preview so don't ask more because you'll just make me lose my temper.

Everyone: Yes

Quazarkmax: Good *exhales* you lot are going to give me high blood pressure like my dad. Right disclaimer I don't own yugioh 5ds but I do own this story line and its OC's

* * *

Chapter 7: Your Own Accel Synchro

"My turn" Crow declared as he drew his card and there speed counters increased to seven whilst Yusei's increased to six. All the while Rose and Junior both staring at there fathers new dragon in all its stunning beauty. So many questions were racing through their minds but it was Junior who beat his sister to the punch.

"So i'm guessing that monster is how you beat uncle Jack's Red Nova Dragon ?" Yusei looked towards his son and smiled before answering.

"Yes, anything else you want to know ?" he said with his smile still held firmly in place. But this time Rose beat her brother to the question.

"So you need a synchro tuner monster ?" she asked while Yusei nodded.

"Can't you just use a regular tuner instead ?"

"No you can't. It can only be done with a synchro tuner and while in the midst of speed".

"Wow" both twins muttered in unison while still looking awestruck.

"Now you understand why you needed those engines don't you ?" Yusei asked while his children nodded. "Now that everything has been filled in Crow would you like to take your turn ?" The orange haired tail mark signer grinned before answering.

"I thought you'd never ask" he said before pressing a button on his runners console. "I activate the effect of speed world two to deal you both eight hundred points of damage", his runner powered up then shot a yellow beam of energy towards Rose and Junior. "Trap activate Damage Reflect now the damage that you would have taken gets reflected back to me" and at that point a barrier appeared rebounding the beam back to Yusei and Crow leaving both youths looking extremly puzzled.

**The Pit Lane**

"Okay, Why did Crow just send that damage back to himself ?" Raven asked while her and Carly as well as Nick were staring at the monitor looking extremly confused as Crows speed counters also decreased back down to three.

"Remember Black-Winged Dragons ability" Jack said placing an arm around his wife as looks of realisation dawned on her and Ravens faces while Nick still looked confused.

"Whats its ability ?" he asked his father Jack just looked at him.

"Just watch and you'll see" he answered leaving Nick slightly annoyed as his mothers genes kicked in yet again.

"Really Raven" Akiza said while shaking her head for dramatic effect "have you forgotten that Crow was our trickster for a reason ?" Raven blushed as she turned back to the monitor while still checking regularly on her son.

**The Duel**

"Now I activate Black-Winged Dragons ability" Crow called while looks of realisation appeared on their faces as his trap sent the damage back to where it came from "Go Black-Winged Dragon ! Damage Drain !" and with that Black-Winged Dragon moved into position and ate the beam forcing its attack points to drop from two thousand eight hundred to two thousand.

"Okay but what was the point in that ?" Junior asked, "Now both of our dragons can destroy him"

"Maybe right this second but now I activate the other part of his ability, Go Blackwing Burst !" Black-Winged Dragon generated waves of energy which enveloped Black Hole dragon.

"Whats happening ?" Rose and junior asked in shock as Black Hole Dragon lost eight hundred attack points bringing its strength down to two thousand two hundred.

"Black-Winged Dragons ability alows me to negate any effect damage I would take by lowering his attack points and once per turn restore his power while at the same time making one of your monsters lose the same ammount he gained back and thats not all that happens when his ability gets activated" Crow said with a smirk.

"Whats the other part of his effect ? Uncle Crow" Rose asked while checking her cards for any change.

"Check your life point counter" Crow said with a smirk. Both Rose and Junior looked at their screens and they noticed what their surrogate uncle meant.

"Hey we've lost eight hundred lifepoints"

**Rose/Junior LP: 2400**

Junior said looking both annoyed and dumbstruck. "How did that happen ?"

"Its the other part of Black-Winged Dragons ability when he lowers your monsters attack points you take damage equal to the same ammount of points that your monster lost"

"Now thats what I call an ability" Junior said looking impressed but still a bit annoyed.

"Well I am the trickster around here so don't forget it" Crow called while he and Yusei laughed.

**The Pit Lane**

"Okay I have to admit that was a pretty good ability" Nick said while nodding "weakens your opponents monsters while dropping their life point count too".

"The power change is permanent too" Jack added before answering his sons unspoken question, "Black Hole Dragon won't gain the rest of its power back at the end of Crows turn".

_"Makes sense Yusei and Crow will probably put more and more pressure on them forcing them to find what they need to like dad did with me"_ Nick thought before turning back to the monitor.

**The Duel**

"Even though he can still attack I think i'll leave it with a face down and end my turn" Crow said while a card appeared on his left.

"Draw !" Rose declared drawing her card while her and Junior's speed counters increased to eight whilst Yusei's to seven and Crow's to four. "What to do ? What to do ?" she contemplated while scanning her hand for a way out then it jumped out at her. _"But which one to attack ? I have to get that Shooting star Dragon off of the field"_ she thought until her father's voice brought her out of her trance.

"Rose are you okay" he asked looking concerened.

"Yeah i'm ok" she said taking her card out of her hand and playing it. "I activate the speed spell Speed Energy now for every speed counter I have Blue Thunder Dragon gains two hundred attack points making my Dragons attack points rise by one thousand six hundred giving her a total of four thousand one hundred" as she explained her cards effect her dragons lightning teeth and claws increased in lenght and ferocity. Rose looked round to see her father accelerating once again to ride alongside his children before speaking.

"Kids the person who taught me the accel synchro may be gone but when I was searching for the means to carry out this strategy he gave me one piece of advice" he said while accelerating further ahead.

"What advice did this person give you dad ?" Junior asked puzzled but before Yusei answered Junior spotted a single tear in the corner of his fathers eye. Yusei pulled ahead with his eyes closed on opening them he turned his runner to drift sideways to look both of his children in the eye.

"The advice he gave me was this. You can certianly find it, your own accel synchro. But he also later told me of another type of summon you will also learn this but first you will master accel synchro and when you advance through your limit I shall reveal the next step to you".

"What do you mean advance through our limit ?" Yusei took a second staightening his runner before answering.

"The accel synchro is only performed past the boundary of your limits to perform this summon you must advance through your limit" but Rose and Junior found that seemed vertually impossible. "You will do it in time don't worry"

"Yeah you got that right dad" Rose called before turning back to her dragon "Go Blue Thunder Dragon ! Lightning Burst !" As Blue Thunder Dragon started focusing her energy for the attack Rose and Junior's attention was once again drawn to their father as he started to speak.

"I activate Shooting Star Dragons ability" and with that Shooting Star Dragon vanished.

"Where did it go ?" Both Rose and Junior asked while looking around for their fathers dragon.

"Once per turn Shooting Star Dragon can remove itself from play when a monster attacks when it does it selects the attacking monster and that monster cannot attack" Rose looked towards her dragon and sure enough it had stopped charging its energy.

"But you've lost your best monster now" Junior called looking smug "now Rose can attack you directly with my dragon"

"No I haven't when Shootinng Star Dragon leaves the field this way it can be special summoned in the end phase and now I activate my trap go ! Zero Force !"

**Activate only when a face-up monster you control is removed from play. The ATK of all face-up monsters on the field becomes 0**

"Now every monster on the field loses its attack power so you could attack but it would get you anywhere" Rose and Junior both gritted their teeth "then I place one card face down and end my turn" she declared as their monster gained back their attack power.

"My move then, Draw ! I activate Shooting Star Dragons ability once per turn I can check the top five cards of my deck and for each tuner revealed it can attack !"

"Your joking" Rose said utterly thunderstruck.

"No i'm not my little Rosie so here I go draw !" As he drew the cards both twins could have sworn he smirked as he put the cards back in the deck and then reshuffled. "I drew three tuners which means I can attack three times"

"That may be so dad but I activate my final trap card half counter now all the battle damage we take is halved"

"So it is" Yusei said before turning to his dragon. "Go ! Shooting Star, Stardust Mirage !" on Yusei's command the dragon split itself into three copies one was red while the second was yellow and the last blue. "The first battle go attack Black Hole Dragon !" The red dragon headed straight for Black Hole Dragon which exploded on impact.

**Rose/Junior LP: 1950**

"The second battle, Shooting Star Dragon attack Blue Thunder Dragon" the yellow copy flew at Blue Thunder Dragon once again causing the said dragon to explode and both teens to lose speed as well as grunt from the damage

**Rose/Junior LP: 1550**

_"This is it then"_ both teens though as Yusei spoke again.

"The final battle go Shooting Star ! Stardust Mirage !" The blue version of Shooting Star flew straight at them ending everything.

**Rose/Junior LP: 0**

**The Tracks Control Tower**

_"Well, Well Yusei it would seem you and the rest of team 5ds have improved since I last saw you but that will be of no use we will meet soon Yusei and this time you will lose", _with that he turned around opened a portal but before stepping into it he turned and looked back. Back at his old friends and how happy they seemed with a look of disgust in his steel grey pupils and blacks of his eyes he entered the portal closing it behind him.

**The Pit Lane**

Rose sighed as she and Junior took off their helmets looks of disappointment in their eyes, They looked up when they heard footsteps approaching. When they looked up they saw it to be their father and mother arm in arm and smiling.

"Come on guys don't look so down it took me a while to learn the accel synchro you will find it in time, anyway were going home were having a big party to celerbrate you two and Nick becoming signers".

"Okay mom that sounds like fun" and with that every member of team 5ds set off back to the Fudo household.

Three Hours Later - **Fudo Residance**

Music was playing to a quick tempo with Akiza, Carly, Raven and Luna all dancing in a group. Leo was also dancing but also getting laughed at by Junior as his dancing made him look more and more like a monkey. Yusei was sitting on the sofa with his drink in hand smiling at his sons laughter, Crow came sprinting through the room followed by Jack who looked even more furious as everyone started laughing at his face plastered with cream from Crow's prank.

"I got fifty pounds on uncle Jack giving up before he catches my dad" Tom piped up as he ran after them earning a laugh from Rose before she moved from her leaning position against the wall.

_"Maybe some fresh air will make it easier to think"_ she thought stepping into the garden to find Nick looking at the stars.

"I thought you would come out here at some point" he said without taking his gaze away from the moonlit sky.

"Yeah just wanted to think" she answered back before walking over to the railing he was leaning on.

"Whats wrong ?" Nick asked rolling his eyes sounding half annoyed half exsasperated as he turned to look at her.

"Nothing why ?" she asked looking at the sky not wanting to show her real emotions through her eyes, she may be a great duelist but she had not inherited the trick of looking unreadable like her brother had from Yusei.

"Come on Rose i'm not stupid, whats wrong ?" he asked again covering her hand with his causing her to tear her gaze from the sky and onto him.

"N-n-nothing" she stuttered turning slighty pink but Nick didn't notice in the semi darkness.

"Rose" he said putting more meaning into the one word than a whole sentance. He knew this was a battle of wills and at the point of which she sighed he knew he had won.

"I'm just a bit dissapointed thats all" she said looking anywhere but into his amethist/grey eyes.

"In what ?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Myself alright" this time looking him straight in the eye, "I'm dissapointed in myself for not mastering the accel synchro".

"Don't worry you will" he said taking her hand causing her to turn pink again.

"Thats easy for you to say, you've already mastered your burning soul your jobs done" she said looking back to the floor and looking up again at hearing Nick sigh.

"It wasn't easy though I can tell you and don't worry you will Yusei even said it took him a while to learn but you want to know what the crimson dragon told me the secret to mastering my burning soul was ?" when she looked intrigued he waited for an answer to wind her up. "Well do you want to know or what ?" he asked grinning.

"I'm listening arn't I" she snapped looking irritated, Nick just grinned even wider.

"I was told by our great god that the way to master my burning soul was to look inside myself to the one's who give me strength so I said my friends and family and do you know what the reply was ?" he asked while she looked intrigued and eager for an answer.

"No what was it ?" she asked in no more than a whisper.

"It told me especially you". At this Rose felt her breath catch in her throat and Nicks strong arms wrap around her, she gazed into his eyes losing herself until Nick spoke again and she realised she had her hands on his chest. "So when I summoned Darkness Crimson Dragon I though of you and only you", with this he started to close the distance as did she. Rose closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers moving passionatly with each other as she raked his blonde hair. It only lasted for a second or two but when Nick pulled away she could still feel his breath from their close proximity and even that was just enough to keep her in the realm of pleasure.

"Wow" she breathed upon opening her eyes with her cheeks completly scarlet. "I didn't know you felt that way about me".

"Neither did I until today" he said with a grin. "I just wanted you to know if you don't feel the same way I understand" he said letting go of her but by the look in his eyes she could tell it hurt him so refusing to let go of him she revealed her feelings in return.

"But the thing is I do feel the same way" he looked shocked at her words.

"You ... mean it ?" he asked not quite believing his ears but he couldn't help himself from grinning as she nodded.

"But I think we should keep our" she paused while trying to find the right description for what they had but he did it for her.

"Relationship ?" he asked, she smiled and nodded closing the distance between them once again for several more seconds in the realm of pleasure, they both found it to send them into an absolutly blissful oblivion with neither teen wanting to stop but as they found out the hard way all good things must come to an end and so reluctantly they pulled away for air before Rose fininshed what she had tried to say.

"Secret. For the time being at least" he nodded staring into her amber gold eyes which she had inherited from her mother.

"Now I know one of the reasons why your dad fell for your mom" he said with a grin.

"Oh shut up " she said with a smile at his remark before pulling him in for another quick brush of his lips which he gladly obliged.

"Meet me tomorrow" he suddenly said after several minutes of silence. "After school let me take you out somewhere think of it as a first date" it was Rose's turn to grin now.

"My, my not even one date and we've already shared more than one kiss do you always go so quickly" he grinned at this before answering.

"No, You know i've never bothered with women before even with all those girls falling at my feet"

"Should I be worried" she pouted sticking out her bottom lip.

"No, you shouldn't come on or they will notice that we've gone" she nodded in understanding and reluctantly they broke apart and turned back to the house but before they went in Rose turned back to face her new boyfriend.

"See you tomorrow babe". She giggled at him as his features turned crimson, "You stay out here for a minute until you stop blushing" she said with a wink before kissing his cheek. She turned back to the house and went inside leaving a very red Nick to wait for a minute.

_"I have to be the most lucky person ever I hope tomorow goes just as well_" and with that he went inside to rejoin the party.

* * *

Rose/Nick: ...

Quazarkmax: Told you they would be shocked didn't I

Crow: *Grins* Does anyone else hear wedding bells ?

Tom: Ew mushy stuff i'm outta here.

Quazarkmax: Somehow I don't think the readers will see it that way.

Akiza: I'll say my little girl is growing up.

Rose: *Blushes* Mom. *Wispers to me* i'm gonna get you.

Quazarkmax: I'd like to see you try for two reasons A) i'm a black tag at tae kwon do, and B) i'm the one who writes the chapters so I can get you back ten times worse.

Junior: Good one mate

Quazarkmax: Anyway review request, Yusei

Yusei: Quazarkmax likes reviews so review please flamers get Leo.

Quazarkmax: Oh yeah tell me if you feel it needs something but for now arividechi hope to hear from you guys, Quazarkmax out !


	8. Chapter 8

Quazarkmax: Hm

Yusei: Whats wrong ?

Quazarkmax: nothing i'm just trying to work out what people want to read about romance or drama because I want some more reviews.

Crow: Fair enough, so do we get a sneak peak at this next chapter then ?

Quazarkmax: Alright then, there's a new OC appearing in this chapter. But what are you not going to do ?

Rose: Ask you for more information.

Quazarkmax: Exactly, Leo disclaimer

Leo: Okay, Quazarkmax doesn't own yugioh 5ds but he does own this story line and its OC's

Quazarkmax: Oh yeah i'm lifting the coffee ban because i'm in a good mood so can someone go and get Jack back into the city.

* * *

Chapter 8: Bonds

Junior stared at his mark which was stinging slightly.

_"No it can't be i'll find out if i'm right tomorrow"_ he thought as he went to see everybody else out from the party with the rest of his family.

The Next Morning

"Bye mom see you later" Junior called, setting off from the house earlier than usual wanting to think up on the city overview.

**Fudo Residence**

"Mom wheres Junior gone ?" Rose asked looking around for her brother waiting for him to step out from somewhere.

"He left already" Akiza answered placing her brekfast in front of her "why ?"

"I was just wondering he's normally still in bed" and with that she went back upstairs to fetch her riding suit and helmet carrying her plate with her.

20 Minutes Later - **Duel Accademy**

Rose was stood in an empty corridor next to her open locker looking for her theroy book with a grinning Nick sneaking up behind her reaching out to slip his hands around her waist.

"Hi sweetheart, fancy meeting you here" he said with a smirk as she turned around in his arms.

"Morning to you too" she said with a grin before placing her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss filled with passion. When they finally broke apart catching their breath before Nick finally spoke.

"You should wear that riding suit more often" he said with a smile, Rose on the other hand just looked confused.

"Why ?" She asked a smirk starting to make its way onto her face.

"Well theres two reasons" he said pausing waiting for her to ask what those reasons were, Which she finally did after five minutes.

"And those reasons are ?" she said looking annoyed as he leaned in again. When he pulled away she was once again smiling.

"Well reason A is that it suits you, you know matches your hair and B it shows off your hourglass figure to perfection" at this remark she turned bright red.

"Its remarks like that that could blow our cover" she said pouting her lip.

"What so you'd rather I kept my mouth shut then ?" he said putting an offended face on. By the look in her eyes he could tell it had worked.

"I never said that" she said with a giggle. "So do I get any clues about where were going this afternoon ?"

"Hmmmm nope I don't think so but I can at least leave you with this" and with that they both closed the distance between them once again. It was filled with as much passion as their first kiss the previous night, their lips moved together with the both of them sinking deeper and deeper into the realm of pleasure with neither one wanting it to end but without warning Nick broke the kiss looking from left to right listening intently.

"Okay did I do something wrong ?" she asked hoping with all her heart that she walked away with one still intact and not in a million pieces.

"No" he muttered in barely more than a whisper.

"Well then why'd you st" but he silenced her with a single finger resting on her lip still looking from left to right.

"I thought I heard someone" just then a shadow appeared which could only mean that someone whoever it was was about to see them in a tight embrace with Nick resting a single finger on her lip. They jumped apart just in time and pretended to be having a heated disscusion on the latest duel strategies not even bothering to see who had ruined their moment together until a silky voice called Rose's name.

"Hey Fudo !" She called with a look of disgust on her face as Rose turned to face her.

"Amy" she replied coldly, "What can I help you with ?"

"I'm looking for your brother" she replied staring at her expensive nails, "Where is he ?" Rose considered before answering.

"I don't know" she replied "I haven't seen him this morning and if I had i'd tell him to run for the hills" upon hearing this Amy stopped staring at her nails only to give Rose a menacing glare before it turned into a sneer.

"Nice riding suit, playing dress up are we ? Like to pretend were a turbo duelist ?" she taunted causing Rose's blood to boil, When she spoke again her voice was shaking with anger.

"For your information I am a turbo duelist which is more than I can say you'll ever be" she shot at Amy. Causing the raven haired girls expression to change from a sneer to a very ugly expression indeed.

"At least i'm not using it as an excuse to show myself off !" she spat looking Rose straight in the eye. They bore into each other amber gold into green with neither girl giving an inch until Nick stepped inbetween the two.

"Look Amy she hasn't seen Junior this morning so i'd appriate it if you would go away" he said his voice full of malice. Amy looked like she was about to respond with a very very rude comment but thought better of it with Nick being at least a foot taller than her as she realised it was a battle she could not win. She turned around and stormed away her raven hair dancing behind her. Nick turned back to Rose as she sighed, "Its okay" he told her embracing her in a hug again. "Why did you two fall out ? You were friends for years".

"She just got a bit sulky because I told my brother not to go out with her, even though I knew she had liked him for years".

"Why'd you do that ?" Nick asked looking confused.

"I did it because as soon as he'd bought her something she would have broke up with him a ripped his heart out" she explained before they jumped apart yet again as someone came around the opposite corner, it turned out to be Junior.

"Sorry about that I thought it was best I stayed behind the corner until she left" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"How long were you standing there for ?" Rose asked him not sure if she really wanted an answer or not.

"I came along at about the point where you said you didn't know where I was"

"So why didn't you come out then ?" she asked looking annoyed.

"Well I didn't fancy getting into a shouting match with her and I can't be bothered turning her down again" he said putting his hands behind his head. "You two can do what you want you know". When Rose and Nick heard this they both froze with the both of them glancing a look at one another before both of them deciding the best plan of action was to play dumb.

"What do you mean mate" Nick asked looking cluless with Rose looking just the same as her twin started smirking.

"Please, you to are the worst kept secret ever" he said as he started to laugh.

"You - you know" Rose stuttered while Nick turned pale that there secret was out.

"Erm yeah, just a bit" he said with a grin.

"But how ?" Nick asked finally finding his voice.

"How'd you think" Junior said with a smirk, Rose gasped before answering.

"Oh my goodness, were you watching through the window last night ?" she asked looking more and more furious by the second. Junior just rolled his eyes before answering.

"Yeah you caught me sis" he said, the sarcasm practically dripping off his tongue. "No I wasn't spying on you how'd you think I know ?" he asked while pointing to his right forearm.

"You knew because of our bond ?" Nick asked utterly astounded.

"Well yeah both our parents are signers me and Rose have got twice the power haven't we ?" he laughed before answering "I knew from the moment you two started playing tonsole tennis last night" at which point he burst out laughing at seeing his sister's and his best friends faces' turn the exact shade of red as Rose's hair. "That has got to be one of the best sites in all my fifteen years" he said wiping a tear from his eye at which point Rose found her voice.

"Your not going to tell anyone are you ?" she asked looking fearful dreading the answer.

"Nah you know I wouldn't do that, but its up to you if your okay with Nick's little fanclub following him everywhere and asking him out at every possible oppertunity".

"Yeah i'm alright with it for now at least" she flashed Nick a small smile as he placed his arm around her shoulder. "I guess we'd better go to class before were really late. What excuse are you going to use ?"

"I'm just going with bad traffic" Nick muttered while Junior nodded his approval.

"Same here" he said with a grin and with that they all walked off to there first lesson.

3 Hours Later (Lunch Break) - **Dinner Hall**

"So how long do you two plan on going out before you reveal yourself to the world then ?" Junior muttered accross the table so as not to attract any attention.

"We didn't really say" Rose muttered back while Nick nodded before answering.

"We just didn't want people to know straight away" he whipered even quieter than his friends.

"Really how'd that work out for you ?" Junior asked while flashing them a grin.

"That doesn't count" Rose said at regular volume again. "You only knew because of that". She jerked her head to his right forearm.

"Point taken but I still knew and anyway the moment I even slighty mentioned it you two both went as pale as a ghost. So if anyone else asks you anything your secrets gonna be out so fast, They may not know exactly what they've stumbled upon but they'll know something's up so you two need to act a lot more mellow" at which Rose and Nick nodded.

"Thanks for the tip" he said but then his eyes shifted to stare at something over the top of Junior's head. Rose followed his gaze and her facial expression changed to one of pure anger. When she felt Nicks hand take her's under the table she looked at him then smiled. Junior however was turning more and more pale by the second even the red parts of his streaks were turning pure gold like his fathers.

"From what i've just seen, Amy's right behind me isn't she ?" but he didn't have to wait for an answer as she stepped in front of him sitting in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. Putting on a look of innosence while pouting.

"Aw, you see right through me babe" at which point Junior just sighed rolling his eyes before Amy spoke again. "So I was thinking that we could go somewhere quiet after school" she asked sweetly while tracing a finger across his chest. Junior just sighed again before closing his eyes before answering.

"Fine i'll give ... this a go on three conditions" he said causing her face to light up.

"Anything for you just name it" she asked in the most silky voice of the day.

"A apologise to Rose for the way you've been acting towards her for something I can't blame her for doing". When Junior requested this Rose could have sworn she saw Amy's eye twitch but obviosly her crush on Junior was enough to make her do it even if she didn't mean a single word of it.

"Rose i'm sorry" but the look in her eyes told every person at that table she didn't mean it at all but it was all they were going to get for the time being at least. "But before you judge me I have changed I don't treat people like that anymore" she explained turning back to Junior still having her hands wrapped around his neck.

_"I'll be the judge of that_" he thought while taking a breath to explain his second condition. "B you have to beat me" upon hearing this her face fell. Junior, Rose and Nick were the accademies top students.

"O - Okay" she stuttered as fear started creeping into her mind because if she blew this one chance it would be her own fault and she knew it.

"And C" Junior said while Amy looked like she was preparing for the worst.

"Y - yes what is it ?" she asked trembling.

"Get off my lap" he said looking unreadable, causing Amy to turn bright red out of embaressment and Rose as well as Nick to smirk. "We'll duel this afternoon in the car park" to which she looked puzzled.

"Why the car park ?" she asked standing up.

"Because my duel disk is still attached to my runner" (he Rose and Nick had changed into their accademy uniforms from their riding suits before going to their first class).

"Okay i'll see you there" She said with a wink. As she walked away Junior turned back to Rose and Nick with an annoyed expression etched on his face before he gave a deep sigh.

"Whats up mate ?" Nick asked looking concerned for his friends wellbeing.

"Nothing its just thats my evening gone then" he said earning a laugh from everyone. "So where are you taking her later" Junior muttered with a grin.

"I'm not saying but we could hang back for a while to watch your duel" at which point Junior shrugged.

"You can if you want I mean its not as if the duels going to last long is it ?" he asked while placing his hands behind his head again just as the bell went.

"Well we better go to lesson then" Rose muttered with a dissapointed expression at havinng to let go of Nick's hand under the table.

"Hey its alright" Nick comforted her with a whisper. "With what i've got planned you'll be over the moon later" he said flashing her a smile and with that all three signers set of for their next class.

* * *

Quazarkmax: There, told you there was a new OC in this chapter.

Junior: That you did, that you did I just don't know why i'm the one who has to be the prime target on her radar.

Quazarkmax: Well I couldn't put pressure on the happy couple but I think you'll find the next chapter interesting.

Akiza: Just make sure you don't pair my son up with a tart.

Quazarkmax: And if I do pair them up ?

*Akiza reaches for her duel disk*

Quazarkmax: Fine go ahead i'll just make things worse for you

Jack: Now that a temper, it suits you you should lose it more often.

Quazarkmax: HA ! Living with my sister is enough to drive anyone round the twist anyway review request, Please read and review and tell me if it needs something all ideas given will be given credit for if they are used that is. Well goodbye, for now at least Quazarkmax out !


	9. Chapter 9

Quazarkmax: Hm

Akiza: Something tells me you didn't get any reviews.

Quazarkmax: Oh I got reviews just not as many as I would like.

Crow: Well how many would you like ?

Quazarkmax: More than last time.

Yusei: How many did you get ?

Quazarkmax: Three

Yusei: Three ? Now I see why your annoyed i'll do the disclaimer. Quazarkmax doesn't own yugioh 5ds but he does own this story line and its OC's.

Quazarkmax: I have half a mind to wait a few weeks before updating after this.

* * *

Chapter 9: Everyone Deserves A Chance

3:00 pm - **Duel Accademy**

Having changed back into their riding suits Rose, Junior and Nick were walking back to there runners. With nobody else around Nick was being a lot more open resting his arm around Roses shoulders.

"You know I thought I could do this at first but I can't" Nick said stopping abruptly.

"What do you mean babe ?" she asked while Junior fained deafness but stopping all the same while Nick began to respond.

"I mean I can't walk around pretending that i'm still single I want people to know were together" he said looking her in the eye.

"I think we should too" as tears started to breach the barriers of her eyes. "I thought I could handle practically every girl batting their eyelids at you but I can't". She threw her arms around his neck while on instict his went to her waist, Junior turned around to avert his gaze as their lips met for several seconds of pleasure with Junior's mark stinging slighty. Upon their resurface Junior felt the pain in his mark ease turned back around to see each teen staring into each others eyes.

"So ... You two are an offical couple to the world now then ?" he asked reminding them both of his presence, the two teens were still so emerced with each other all they could do was nod. "Well i'll be off then, got some buissnes to sort out" upon hearing this both Rose and Nick seemed to snap out of their daydream understanding what he meant.

"Do you want us to stay you know how she can get ?" Rose asked her brother who shrugged.

"I told you it doesn't matter. You can but i'm not expecting this duel to last long, Anyway you two are supposed to be going on your date"

"We are but that doesn't mean we can't show support for our fellow signer does it ?"

"Ah fine stay but you know it will be quick" and with that the three teens set off for the car park.

When they got to the car park they found it empty except for their runners and Amy fiddling with her duel disk. All three signers could tell by the look in her eyes that even though she practically followed Junior everywhere he went she didn't know which runner was his. She looked up upon hearing their footsteps approaching, When she saw Junior her eyes lit up like a wild fire as she ran over to him throwing her arms around his neck before speaking into his colar muffling her voice ever so slightly.

"There you are babe I was starting to think you wern't coming" Junior just rolled his eyes while prying her off his neck and walking over to his runner.

"I had to go change into my riding suit" Amy just blushed.

"Sorry for doubting you, where's our first date going to be ?" she asked batting her eyelids at him causing Rose to giggle and Amy to throw a death glare her way.

"Excuse me Rose but do you mind leaving ?" she asked in her most deadly voice. Rose just smirked before responding.

"Yes I do mind, Me and Nick arn't expecting this to last long anyway" she said turning to Nick as Amy bypassed red altogether and started turning maroon instead but before she could come up with any kind of response Junior stepped in the way.

"Have you forgotten my first condition ?" he asked raising an eyebrow. This time all three signers noticed Amy's eye twitching and all three could tell this was tourture for her.

"Babe can't you just tell me where were going on this date ?" Rose asked turning to Nick who grinned and shook his head again. Amy on the other hand was slowly turning back to her regular colour but with her mouth hanging open at hearing Rose's request.

"Wait a minute you two are dating" Rose and Nick nodded causing Amy to completly forget any resentment to Rose on the spot as she started firing off more questions than she could count. "How long have you been going out ? Who asked who ? Have you kissed ye" but she stopped upon hearing the cool female automated voice behind her and turned to see Junior pressing a button on his runner its silver paint reflecting light at all angles.

"Disengaging duel disk" Junior sraightened up. After inserting his regular deck into his duel disk he walked over to the end of the car park while Rose moved to the side with Nick standing directly behind her holding both her hands with her giggling at him kissing her neck.

"You know, every time you do somthing like that I know like that". Junior said snapping his fingers to emphasize his point. "Go somewhere else if your gonna start doing that" Amy just smiled as she moved into position, It was nice for her to hear Junior telling Rose off when he was normally defending her.

"Your right sorry" Nick called over still holding her hands but not moving and inch away from Rose.

"You ready Amy ?" he called over looking like his usual unreable self, Amy couldn't help but chuckle mentally.

_"He he, thats just like him it must be one of the reasons why I like him"_ she placed her deck into her duel disk and nodded.

"Very well, Duel ! I'll let you go first" he said flashing her a smile causing her to feel weak at the knees.

"Thank you" she said finding her voice after drawing her card. "Such a gentleman as always" she said while winking causing him to roll his eyes.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Amy so i'd suggest you make your move" at this Rose and Nick both gave a smirk.

"I summon my Cyber Tutu in defence mode, Next I set two cards face down and end my turn" Junior just grinned.

"I expected more, Draw ! I summon the tuner monster Blue Expence Falcon"

_"A tuner monster ? Oh no, this was my one chance he gave me to show him i've changed and now i've blown it"_ she thought as Junior continued.

"Next when Blue Expense Falcon is normal summoned I can special summon another monster from my hand so come on out, Star Bright Dragon", As Junior's dragon appeared Amy knew what was coming. "When Star Bright Dragon is special summoned it can add another two levels to one of my monsters so my Blue Expence Falcon becomes a level four, Now you know whats coming Amy" he said with a smile while she just trembled.

"I'm hoping you'll end your turn but instead of summoning your ace" Junior nodded at her while giving a sigh.

"Amy i'm not about to go easy on you just because of whats riding on this but yes you were right, So my Blue Expence Falcon gives my Star Bright Dragon a little tune up !" at Junior's command his tuner monster turned into four scanning rings while Star Bright Dragon turned into four level stars, Junior raised his hand into the air and began to chant. "Many combine to become one ! The dark energies of the universe combine ! Sunchro Summon ! Comsume, Black Hole Dragon !" (4+4=8). Then it appeared in all its glory, an exact copy of Stardust with the exception of its body being grey with its chest plates being black instead of blue. Its red eyes gave off a menacing glow all the while giving off its signature roar.

"I activate my trap card, Defence Boost ! Even though your dragons ability causes piercing damage to be inflicted when he attacks a monster in defence mode my trap doubles her defence power from one thousand two hundred to two thousand four hundred. So I only take six hundred points of damage when you destroy her" Amy just looked puzzled when Junior laughed. "Whats so funny ?" she pouted while Junior regained his composure.

"Sorry, but its not that simple because I activate my spell card Card Rotator so by discarding a card in my hand to the grave your Cyber Tutu switches to attack mode, Next the card I sent from my hand to the grave's effect activates. When its sent their because of an effect it doubles all my monsters attack points for one round so my Black Hole Dragon's attack increases to six thousand" meanwhile Nick was muttering into Rose's ear.

"He said it wasn't going to take long but I didn't think he was going to pick her deck apart like this" causing Rose to look at him.

"Can you blame him ? She's been chasing him for years he just wants to get it over and done with" Nick nodded.

"Good point" he answered while turning back to the duel just to hear Junior declare his attack.

"Go Black Hole Dragon ! Absorbtion Stream !" As Black Hole Dragon fired its attack all three signers could see all the hope fading out of Amy's eyes. When the smoke cleared Amy was kneeling on the floor silently crying, she was indeed left a broken duelist. "Its alright you can go". Junior directed his comment towards Rose and Nick while they looked puzzled so Nick spoke up.

"What are you doing mate ?" Junior turned then proceeded to explain.

"Taking her home" Amy's head shot up to stare at Junior with two emotions being displayed through her eyes still swimminig with tears, Hope and Confusion.

"But why ? You said she had to beat you" Rose asked before Junior turned back to Amy before explaining this time.

"During that duel, however brief it was I sensed something and everyone deserves a chance. Anyway however she may have acted in the past is no indicator that she hasn't changed for the better. Now go on you two" he said turning back to them with a smile. "You've got a date to get to" they nodded mounted their runners and drove off into the distance leaving the would be couple alone. "Come on up you get" Junior muttered to Amy while pulling her to her feet while she looked at him quizzically.

"I can get home by myself you know" she cursed herself mentally before he answered.

"Yes I do know but as you said I am a gentleman so i'm taking you home" he reattached his duel disk to his runner before noticing the curious look on her face. "Yes I know where i'm going" we had to get Rose from your house plenty of times". He said while mouting his runner and handing her a spare helmet. "Come on you can sit behind me just hold onto my waist" upon hearing this Amy turned a bright red but sat behind him just the same resting her head on his back before he spoke again. "You ready ?" all she could do was nod as he reved the engine and they took off.

**Rose and Nick**

As the two teens pulled up at a expensive looking hall Rose was wondering what Nick could have planned.

"Babe what are we doing here ?" she asked while he grinned.

"I suppose its ok to tell you now, this is the Kiba Corporation sneak peek if you will theres new cards here that won't be properly available to the public for another four months so I aranged for us to come along to make some modifications to your deck" he said beaming at her delighted expression.

"You know I think I love you more and more" Nick stopped for a moment before responding.

"You ... Love ... Me ?" he asked astounded, She nodded.

"Don't you feel the same way ?"

"Yes I do but I didn't think you loved me" he beamed even wider as he captured her lips for several minutes before Nick felt his phone virbrating. It was from Junior.

_"Keep it clean I don't need to be an uncle yet"_

"Oh I am so gonna get him for that" Rose muttered as she read the message.

**Junior and Amy**

"Junior why'd we stop to send a text ?" she asked all that responded from Junior was a small smile.

"It doesn't matter, Just let me get you home I don't want to get you in an accident". This statement sent Amy into a fleet of daydreams about her and Junior into motion playing through her mind.

_"Maybe he does care" _she mused while listening to his heartbeat as another duel runner with one huge wheel at the back approached them. Without warning the duelist rammed them in the side, Junior straighted them out before turning his attention on the new comer. Half of his face was hidden with a detachable red vizor but from what they could see of him he was smiling.

"I see Yusei taught you well, his work doesn't seem to have changed in my absence". This just sent Junior's mind into meltdown.

"Who the hell are you ? And why did you do that ?" He shouted angrily. The newcomer smiled before answering.

"My name is Antinomy but your father knew me by a different name, But I am not here to remaniss Signer i'm here to duel".

"What do you know of the Signers ?" Junior asked before it all clicked in his minds eye. "Your a Dark Signer" leaving Amy puzzled.

_"Whats a Signer ?"_ she thought as the conversation continued.

"I'm here for a regular duel so I won't be sealing us in the flames of the netherworld or in a shadow duel" Junior just looked to his passenger who nodded.

"Fine but what mark are you burdened with then ?" Junior asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"I bear the mark of the giant. Now lets get down to buissnes". The marks on his and Juniors arms lit up. Antinomies as the mark of the giant whilst Juniors was the mark of the dragons head with more proncounced fangs.

**Rose and Nick**

"Ah my mark" Rose muttered so as not to draw any attention to her and Nick.

"Mine too it must be Junior for it to be this strong, come on we've got to find him" and with that they ran out to find Junior and Amy.

**Fudo Residence**

All the members of team 5ds looked to their marks before they realised the truth of what was happening.

"We've got to find Rose, Junior and Nick". Yusei stated while the others nodded, They all jumped on their runners except Luna who strapped herself to her duel board and took off preparing to defend the world from the shadows again.

* * *

Quazarkmax: There next chapters done can I sleep now ?

Akiza: Okay but put the next chapter up soon

Quazarkmax: Alright just let me sleep

Yusei: Its alright, you can't write without sleep

Quazarkmax: Thank you at least someones normal. Read and review, flamers get Leo tell me if it needs anything and credit will be given if its used. Bye for now i'm outta here.


	10. Chapter 10

Quazarkmax: Hi

Crow: I thought you wern't going to update for a few weeks.

Quazarkmax: Well yeah but I don't think some people saw the last chapter so i'm putting this one up early.

Yusei: Right gotcha, Anybody giving you anything they would like to see in the story?

Quazarkmax: Surprisingly no, I thought at least one person would have done.

Rose: Hey, you can't fix what isn't broken in the first place.

Quazarkmax: Suppose so lol, well here's the disclaimer. I don't own yugioh 5ds just this story line and its OC's. Now chapters down there thats what you came to read so read it lolz.

* * *

Chapter 10: Confronting The Past

Rose and Nick raced along the New Domino City highway heading straight for Junior and Amy tracking them through their strong bond as Signers. Meanwhile team 5ds were tracking them the same way with all the Signers converging on the highway from two seperate junctions.

**Team 5ds**

Everyone was racing along following their marks as they went, Nobody was speaking not even Leo from his runner he just kept his eyes firmly on the road as their marks continued to glow brighter and brighter the closer they got to their destination. Yusei looked over to his wife and could visably see the sweat on her brow even through her vizor.

_"I can't just ride in silence, i've got to do something to comfort her"_ he thought "Its okay sweetheart weve trained them for this they'll be okay". All Akiza could seem to do was flash him a small half smile it was easy to tell just how uneasy she felt. Every Signer could understand they felt just the same way, Yusei looked over to Jack who had a look of hatred on his face and the look of a stone cold killer in his eyes which they all knew why, If anyone hurt his son he would become a stone cold killer. There eyes locked they both nodded then turned their attention back to the road. _"Just who is it ? It won't be Zone so that leaves three possible choices Aporia, Paradox or ... or ... Bruno. If it is you i'm not going to let you die this time my friend"_

**Rose and Nick**

"Don't worry" Nick called over to Rose who was entering a state of panic. "He'll be alright, remember what they told us there would be purple flames if it was a shadow duel nobody is going to get sucked up" all Rose could do was nod very stiffly. With that they looked ahead stepping on the gas and kicking the acceleration as far as possible.

**Junior, Amy and Antinomy**

"Hm" was all Junior could hear the mesterious Antinomy mutter under his breath.

"You don't sound very impressed by me, tell me why you have decided to come and challenge me now" Junior ordered. Antinomy looked towards them as they entered the duel lane and smirked.

"I decided to challenge you because I was bored Signer, Do you have any idea what a bore it is only to watch the rest of the world outside of normal space time while you wait for the power of the shadows to grow ?" Junior just gave him an angered look.

"I may be a Signer but I do have a name you know" Amy was just watching in silence turning it all over in her mind.

_"What on Earth is a Signer ? And what did Junior mean when he called that Antinomy guy a Dark Signer ?"_ But she was snapped out of her thoughts as Antinomy started to speak.

"Yes I do know Junior, But I think your little lady friend has some questions about who you really are at the moment". Junior turned to face Amy she was just looking at him with a blank stare so he gave a deep sigh which she took as the signal to ask.

"What does he keep calling you a Signer for ?" she looked at him with her blank stare completly gone to be replaced with a curious one.

"He's calling me a Signer because I am one" now she just looked annoyed.

"Oh ! Then WHAT is a Signer then ?" Junior just sighed.

_This is going to be a long explanation_" he thought before diving straight into it. "A Signer is a warrior of the god which is known as the Crimson Dragon, And a Signers job it to defend the Earth", now she just looked puzzled.

"Okaaay, great story but whats a Dark Signer then ?"

"Same as a Signer except their warriors for the King of the Netherworld, Its a light verses shadow type thing and its time for us to battle for the sake of humanity again".

"What do you mean again ? How often does this war take place ?"

"On average every five thousand years if you don't believe me look at my right arm". Amy did as she was told, upon seeing Junior's forearm glowing with the shape of a dragon's head in a bright red colour she gasped. She looked to Junior seeing that he was watching her she blushed and hugged his waist even tighter before speaking.

"You better not lose this" he smirked before asking the question that he knew would send her to high heaven.

"Will you have dinner with me ?" Amy turned completly scarlet giving her a resemblance to a freshly cooked lobster. "Will you ?" he asked again before she nodded before asking a question of her own.

"Yes of course I will but why did you wait to ask me now ?" Junior gave a little grimace before answering.

"I might not be here after this war, So I wanted to ask you if I could take you out while i'm sure I still can" he answered as they turned onto the highway as their lifepoints went to 4000 and they both shouted in unison.

"DUEL !"

**Team 5ds**

"Look theres Rose and Nick !" Luna called over the howl of the wind. Everyone turned to see Rose and Nick heading straight for them with their marks glowing at a remarkable rate.

"Dad !" Rose called over. "Come on Junior's this way !"

"How can you know ?" Crow shouted over to them.

"Me and Junior have twice the Signer power and were twins so our bond is stronger. Come on ! Weve got to find them". Rose and Nick slammed on the gas again and took off with the rest of team 5ds following right behind them.

After several minutes of driving at top speed they finally spotted their fellow Signer.

"There they are !" Leo shouted pointing to them, Yusei and Akiza pushed their runners to there limit to catch up just as they were drawing their cards.

"Oh my gosh !" Rose exclaimed while pointing "Amy's with them Junior must not have been able to get her home in time. Yusei meanwhile had just noticed his son's opponent and was filled with two emotions happiness at seeing his friend again but also pity at what his friend had become.

**The Duel**

"You can go first" Antinomy said smiling.

"Fine then but that was a big mistake" Junior called over just earning a laugh from the Dark Signer.

"We'll see"

"Yes we will, Draw ! I summon my Junk Recycler in attack mode". Junior's monster appeared in a flash of light, it was small blue with innocent looking eyes with a reycle symbol on its chest. "Next I activate his ability which lets me summon my Junk synchron from my hand and with that I activate the speed spell Tuner Token. This card gives me as many tuner tokens as I have tuners in my hand, And as it so happens i've still got one so I summon a Tuner Token to the field !" the said token appeared next to Junk Synchron.

"But how can you activate a speed spell without any speed counters ?" Antinomy asked looking astounded.

"I can do it because of its magic changing with how many speed counters I have so as you can see when I have none I get a token for each tuner in my hand. Now where was I ?" he asked Amy with his tone full of sarcasem. She squeezed his torso and answered back with as much sarcasem as he had given her.

"I think you were about to synchro summon you know who" he nodded and turned back to the duel.

"From what i've been told you'll probably have been watching me duel so this should come as no surprise I tune my Junk Synchron to my Junk Recycler and my Tuner Token". Junk Synchron turned into three scanning rings with Junk Recycler and Juniors Tuner Token turning into five level stars as Junior began to chant. "Many combine to become one ! The dark energies of the universe combine ! SYNCHRO SUMMON ! Consume, Black Hole Dragon" (4+3+1=8). Black Hole Dragon appeared just as the rest of team 5ds caught up, With Yusei and Akiza expieriencing one of the most proudest moment they ever had as parents.

"Well its seems we have an audience and its none other than my old team mates" Antinomiy's tone was full of malice.

"Bruno, Why ? Why did to join them ?" Yusei asked while Junior's mind put two and two together.

"_Bruno ?_, I know who you are your that man my parents took in when you lost your memory". But Bruno didn't seem to hear him he was fixing Yusei with a stare of pure fury. He performed the turnback trick to look at Yusei properly before answering.

"Why ?" He repeated before launching into his full explanation. "Because you didn't keep your word Yusei ! After the Arc Cradle vanished from the time line we were trapped inbetween the dimensions, The dead space. It was enough to drive us insane, an eternal existance in the darkness but before that I was trapped in something much worse. I was trapped in the supernova of that black hole on the death course. It was complete oblivion: No light, No up, No down just the darkness it was hell but I was alright at first because back then I was nieve I believed you would change the future and save Zone but you didn't so when he came and showed me the truth he brought me back to my conrades and showed them too, he told us we could put mankind back on the right path by bearing his mark and we would be able to live again and change the future by opening the gates to the NETHERWORLD ! So we accepted and here we are today with our power almost at its peak, soon very soon the war will begin again and this time you will lose Yusei !"

"No we won't and I won't let you die this time my friend, We will stop you and its about time I gave my children the means to do it" Yusei accelerated further to ride alongside Junior and Amy. "Son you know how I said the man who taught me the Accel Synchro was gone well he's back".

"What do you mean ? He's back" Junior asked before it clicked. "I'm dueling him arn't I ?" Yusei nodded before turning to Amy.

"You'll be okay but you have to do exactly what my son tells you to do" Amy nodded as Yusei turned back to Junior. "Son the momentum reactor can be controlled with the power in someone's heart that is how the Accel Synchro is performed because the momentum reactor reads into people's hearts" Junior was shocked by this new nugget of information.

"Why didn't you tell me this before ?" He asked, Yusei just heaved a huge sigh.

"Because you need to work out the Accel Synchro on your own what i've told you will only make it more simple". Amy was just looking confused whereas Bruno gave a small smile unoticed by everyone. "You have to feel the wind" Yusei spoke looking his son straight in the eye while Amy finally chose to speak up.

"Excuse me Mr. Fudo but what is this Accel Synchro you've been talking about ?" Yusei considered before answering.

"Something that my son needs" with his face unreadable Amy just fell silent. "I know you can do it" Junior nodded, Yusei turned back to Bruno who was watching and waiting.

"I set two cards face down. Well go on !" Junior shouted over to him, "Make your move !" Bruno placed his hand over his deck then drew his card.

"Draw ! I special summon Tech Genius Striker from my hand when you have monsters and I don't and now since I just special summoned a level four or below monster i'm alowd to summon this monster as well come to the field Tech Genius Werewolf. Now i'm tuning my tuner monster the Tech Genius Striker to my Tech Genius Werewolf ! (2+3=5) To Synchro Summon ! Tech Genius Gladiator !"

"Wait a minute" came Leo's voice from the back. "How come he didn't use a dark tuner or a dark synchro summon ?" But Bruno answered before anyone could become any more confused.

"I may have the power of a Dark Signer Leo but I refused to let my deck be tampered with in any way"

"Makes sense you always were that type of duelist wern't you Bruno ?"

"Yes Crow I was now i'll continue my turn, Now i'm going to summon the tuner monster Tech Genius Cyber Magician ! You remember his effect don't you Yusei ?" All the dragon head Signer could do was nod.

"Yeah but I don't know so would you care to enlighten me ?" Junior was starting to get annoyed with Bruno challenging him the way he did just because he was bored and not even talking to him directly now.

"Certianly, With Tech Genius Cyber Magician out on the field and the requirments for a synchro summon currently in my hand"

"What in your hand ?" Rose asked looking shocked.

"Yes in my hand I would appriate it if you would restrain yourselves from interupting me. Now I tune my Cyber Magician with my Tech Genius Rush Rhino ! (4+1=5) And now via their bond I Synchro Summon ! The synchro tuner monster Tech Genius Wonder Magician !"

_"Wow he doesn't mess around going for the Accel Synchro this soon"_ thought Junior, He could feel Amy's eyes boring into the back of his head and knew what she was about to ask so he answered before any more explaining needed to be done. "I'll explain it later Amy just wait for a bit" he felt her rest her head back on his back even if it was very reluctantly.

"I set a card face down and end my turn"

_"Okay this is strange why didn't he summon his Accel Synchro monster ?" _But it was Yusei who provided the answer just low enough so Bruno wouldn't be able to hear.

"Remember an Accel Synchro monster can be summoned in the opponents turn he's baiting you" Junior nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry dad i've got a plan". Yusei gave him a smile,

"Thats my boy". He fell back to ride alongside the others with Jack on his left and Akiza on his right with all of them exchanging knowing looks.

"Draw ! Now I activate the trap card Synchro Strike ! So now my Black Hole Dragon gains five hundred attack points for each monster that was used to summon him" Bruno was just smirking.

"Yes he does but it will do you no good. Go Accel Synchro !" Just as it did with Yusei pink energy began radiating from Bruno as he picked up more and more speed. Tech Genius Wonder Magician turned into five level stars and one by one began to shoot out to the vanishing point of the energy, as the last one touched it thickened and began to get brighter around Bruno and his Tech Genius Gladiator, The members of team 5ds could just barly hear Bruno over the roar of his engine. "I Accel Synchro summon Tech Genius Blade Blaster !" As Bruno drove through the green plates that appeared he vanished leaving Amy utterly dumbstruck.

"Where'd he go ?"

"I'll give it three seconds" Junior replied under his breath. Then it appeared the single green plate behind all the team members and Bruno reappeared after driving through it. Every member of team 5ds moved aside as he accelerated back into the duel alongside Junior with Amy staring at him with her mouth agape staring at his new monster.

"So you've seen your fathers Accel Synchro monster, well here's mine. Now make your move"

"Fine but only since you asked for it. Since I played my Synchro Strike trap card my Black Hole Dragon gains one thousand five hundred additional attack points making his total attack power four thousand five hundred, which if my calculations are correct completly dawfs your Blade Blasters attack power of three thousand three hundred ! Now go my beast ! Attack Bruno's Tech Genius Blade Blaster with Aborbstion Stream !" Black Hole Dragon began powering up its power for the attack, Once it was ready it fired only to miss when Tech Genius Blade Blaster vanished.

"I activate Tech Genius Blade Blasters ability once per turn he can be removed from play to cancel your monsters attack and then be resummoned during the end phase".

"Just like dads Shooting Star Dragon and uncle Jack's Red Nova Dragon" Junior muttered under his breath. "They must all have the same ability" Yusei pulled alongside his son once again for another tip.

"Junior as I said before you must feel the wind, you must accelerate and find out whats holding you back and advance through that limit and find Clear Minds requirment" Junior nodded.

_"Dads right I have to feel the wind its the only way i'll show Bruno what i'm capable of"_ Junior nodded to his father demonstraiting his understanding and accelerated even faster. Junior felt Amy tighten her grip out of shock at the sudden burst of speed. "Its alright you won't get hurt I promise" he looked her straight in the eye when he said this with her looking into his. He could feel Amy loosen her grip slightly while staring into his eyes of pure ocean blue, he turned back around starting to think. _"What am I afraid of ? Whats holding me back ?" _Then unsure of himself he slowed down for a second when he saw a transparent version of himself. _"I was probably just imaganing that image of me I saw"_ he thought but when it appeared again he realised. _"I'm not imagining it, the speed is answering me thats what I was afraid of myself, I was afraid that I couldn't do it well now I know I can do this and i'm going to do it now !"_ he picked up even more speed causing the image to fade.

The other members of team 5ds watched as Junior pulled ahead concentrating as the pink energy he so despratly sought to produce in the Accel Synchro appeared with a bright white flash when it cleared he had vanished.

"He's found it" Yusei said with a smile. Rose looked to her father to answer the question that plauged her mind.

"He's found what ?" Yusei turned with his smile held firmly in place.

"Clear Minds requirment"

"Yes Yusei he has but the duel must continue so while we wait we can sort out some buissnes" Yusei nodded.

"I've been meaning to ask you what mark you bear ?" he asked his ex team mate.

"As I told your son I bear the mark of the giant when you beat the Dark Signers last time they returned to Earth stripped of their marks so the King of the Netherworld found me and my conrades and when we agreed he bestowed us with his power. The power to change the future !"

"By destroying humanity ?" Rose called looking disgusted.

"Yes we realised we were right the first time so now we will destroy this city with the power of the Dark Signers and the Infinity Circuit we used before together they will suceed Yusei and there's nothing you can do"

"We'll see about that" Nick called with everyone agreeing along with him as a meteor began to fall through the upper atmosphere shooting its way accross the sky.

**Junior And Amy**

Junior's runner seemed to be floating but both teenagers clung on for dear life in the darkness, When a spek of light appeared Junior hit the gas causing them to shoot off towards it as it grew in size. When they reached it they saw a dragons sliuete bathed in darkness slowly coming into the light when it reached them Junior had never seen such a creature. It was black with red eyes just like his Black Hole Dragon's but they were different they were the colour of the setting sun and giving off a fire like glow, Its body was pure muscle with claws so sharp they looked as if they could rip through steel as if it were nothing and able to fold into its body for speedy flight. A gem sat in the middle of its chest which looked to be made of the pureset diamond and a tail with enough power to match the muscle in its other limbs with spikes even more menacing, A streamlined head that looked like it had evolved for increased speed and power while in flight. It stared at them before letting out a huge roar and Junior realised he had found it.

"This is it" he breathed not taking his eyes off the magnificant creture.

"This is what ?" Amy whispered to him while still clinging to him for dear life, when he responded it was so soft so quiet she nearly missed it.

"Clear Minds requirment"

* * *

Quazarkmax: Cool I broke my record and left a cliff hanger I am so good.

Akiza: What records that ?

Quazarkmax: The longest chapter i've wrote.

Crow: Cool

Quazarkmax: Dam right it is, what do you think Jack ?

Jack: I've seen longer

Quazarkmax: *Breaths deeply* SIX MONTH COFFEE BAN !

Junior: Oooh thats gotta sting, you are so good.

Quazarkmax: Yet i'm so bad, I have been given the nikname Crazy Guy in the past.

Rose: Really why ?

Quazarkmax: I would have thought it was obvious anyway review request, Nick your turn

Nick: Okay, please read and review blah blah blah flamers get Leo blah blah blah please sumbit ideas if you think it needs them

Quazarkmax: OH I'LL DO IT MYSELF ! Read and review, Flamers get a Leo infestation and tell me if you think the story needs anything and credit will be given if its used bye for now Quazarkmax OUT !


	11. Chapter 11

Quazarkmax: I ... hate making up card names.

Rose: Well don't make them then

Quazarkmax: So what you'd prefer I leave this story unfinished and never updated it ever again would you ?

Junior: She didn't mean that !

Quazarkmax: I know but its fun to make you guys squirm *grins evilly*, anyway you only want to see yourself perform the Accel Synchro, and a few other things.

Nick: What do you mean, Other things ?

Quazarkmax: Remember what Junior asked Amy in the last chapter.

Rose: Oh yeah, He asked Amy out.

Akiza: WHAT ? QUAZAR ! I told you not to pair my son up with a tart ! Where's my duel disk ?

Quazarkmax: *Exhales* I thought we already had this conversation *Dodges Rose Tentacles*. Don't worry look at my writing style if you don't understand why now you will soon enough. LEO ! Get away from the fridge !

Leo: Sorry.

Yusei: Oh boy ... I'll do the disclaimer, Quazarkmmax doesn't own Yugioh 5ds but he does own this story line and its OC's

Quazarkmax: *Mutters under breath* You got that right.

* * *

Chapter 11: Dark Cosmos Dragon

Junior and Amy were astounded neither had ever laid eyes on such a majestic beast before, but for Junior it was so much more than a simple card. For Junior it opened up a whole new world of possibilities beyhond his limits.

"This is it" from behind him he felt Amy give him a quizical stare.

"This is what ?" She asked while still clinging onto him for dear life.

"Clear Minds requirment" he whispered.

"What is Clear Mind ?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later". Now she was starting to get annoyed with his constant question dodging.

"Why can't you tell me now ?" she pouted. Even though she couldn't see his face she knew him well enough to realise that he was only going to annoy her more when his answer finally came.

"Clear Mind is what i've been searching for, i'll explain the rest later" he muttered while still staring at the dragon, while it stared at them. Amy was starting to get nervous by its constant staring, just then she noticed Junior's arm glowing brighter.

_"This must have something to do with that dragon"_ she thought, she sqeezed Junior's torso even tighter out of fright causing him to wince.

"Amy do you mind not sqeezing so hard I can't breath" he managed to gasp with what little air he had.

"Sorry" she muttered as she loosened her grip but still refusing to take her eyes off the dragon. "Why is it just standing there watching us ?" she asked, A solid ten seconds passed by before she felt Junior tense then relax before explaining his brain wave.

"Because its waiting for something" although what it was waiting for Junior had absolutly no idea. He looked to his mark which was starting to really cause a problem now. "Ah, why's it burning so bad ?" he muttered before it clicked causing him to smile. "If thats all it is then its not a problem" he said with a smirk as he let go of his runner with his right hand and began to reach out still holding firmly onto his runner with his left.

"What are you doing ?" Amy whispered in his ear, her voice shaking with fright.

"Surpassing my limits" he said with a smile continuing to reach out the burning pain in his mark intensifying, The dragon raised its head back letting out a bellowing roar. A pure white light appeared growing in intensity, as it grew it absorbed everything leaving nothing ...

**Team 5ds, Bruno**

"Bruno, Why don't you stop this ? You should know from the last war not to trust the King Of The Netherworld" upon hearing this Bruno fixed all of his old team mates and the next generation with a stare of pure fury. It was easy to tell he blamed them all for his and his conrades suffering.

"You've hardly got any right to say that" he spat, He looked visably disgusted that he was even talking to them. "What did I ask you to do Yusei ? I asked you to save Zone but you didn't even do that, You didn't even abide by your natural self preservation instincts. He was you from the future for cry sake ! Your future self ! And whats more you didn't even change the future ! So thats why were back, you didn't change the future so were going to !" Rose and Nick were staring at Yusei when they had told them about someone trying to destroy the city he didn't tell them it was an older version of himself.

"Dad, Is this true is it you from the future whose causing all of this ?" She couldn't believe it her own father would never do such a thing, _"I'll only believe it if he admits it himself"_ she thought as Yusei looked her straight in the eye before answering.

"Yes its true but its also not true", This just confused the two teenage Signers.

"What do you mean ? It either is or it isn't " Yusei just sighed before explaining the situation fully.

"It is true that it is me from the future, But its also not me. Originally he was another person completly but from another time when the Momentum reactor went in reverse in the future he ginetically engineered himself with my DNA code to make himself look and act like me because he wanted to save mankind. But he's not the real me and I would never do something like what there planning" but he got cut off by Bruno's harsh laugh.

"HA ! Yeah right i'm proof of otherwise you killed me and left me in the darkness on that death course remember Yusei ?" Bruno sneered his question at Yusei clearly testing his daughters confidence in her father.

"Yes I remember Bruno !" Yusei shouted clearly getting annoyed with Bruno taking cheap shots at him now. "But I also remember saying to take my hand so we could get out together and you saying it didn't work that way so you said you'd stay". Now Bruno was the one having his patients tested.

"That may be true but back then I still believed that you would save Zone and change the fututre" he snarled through clenched teeth.

"Zone sacrificed himself, he was already on the verge of death it was his last act of kindness"

"Yes but you could have done it in his place"

"No I couldn't he even said himself that the machine that prolonged his life was about to deactivate there was nothing I could do"

"Well it seems your in a similar situation now because when the time comes and the war begins you won't be able to do anything then either as I send you and your family to the NETHERWORLD !" Just then every rider on the duel lane felt the ground tremble as the meteor streaking across the sky impacted no less than a mile outside the city.

**Junior and Amy**

Junior was struggling to breath once again as Amy crushed his torso. Both teens kept their eyes clamped firmly shut as the light began to dim.

"Amy its ok you can open your eyes now" Junior gently whispered to her, she just shook her head trembling from head to foot.

"No the lights to bright"

"Well if you opened your eyes you would have noticed that its dimmed and I suspect you probably haven't noticed that were driving again either, Have you ?"

"Really ?" Her eyes flew open, and ideed Junior was right they were moving again down a semi lit tunnel fastly approaching the end.

"Yes but I have a feeling that there's something at the end of this tunnel and if there is please don't squash my waist I kind of need that to live" he said in a sarcastic tone while she just giggled. But it was short lived as they approached the end of the tunnel only to pass through another portal, When they came out the other side Junior thought his ear drums were about to explode.

"AAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Was all he could here because of Amy screaming in his ears from where the portal opened up ten feet above the ground in the desert outskirts of New Domino City. Junior positioned his runner with the back wheel landing first giving both teens a more or less safe landing. "For a mystical portal its positioning could use a lot of improvement". Was all Amy could mutter as Junior held out his hand to help her off his runner.

"WHAT ?" He shouted taking off his helmet then taking her's as she removed it. "CAN'T HEAR YOU ALL I CAN HEAR IS, Oh thats better". Amy was overcome by such a strong fit of the giggles at this point that she had to lean on the runner for support. Junior pulled her back up while placing his arms around her waist which seemed to shut her up as she turned the exact same shade of red as she did when Junior asked her to dinner. "Are you alright" Junior asked while staring into her captivating green eyes as she gave a very short nod not taking her eyes off of his. "So how was your first time on a duel runner ?" he asked breaking their gaze flicking his eyes to his runner then back to her as she did the same.

"Well I can't say it wasn't uneventful" Junior chuckled.

"No I guess not, But there's something i've been meaning to do" he said lowering his voice to a whisper even though they were the only one's there.

"Yes ?" She asked her hope's rising though the roof, "What is it ?"

"This". With that been said he closed the gap between them with her hands moving to the back of his head instantly before he even got there. Both teenagers eyes slid closed as their lips moved together with a fierce passion as their minds switched over onto autopilot. Slight moans could be heard coming from Amy due to Junior sucking on her bottom lip requesting access, he didn't even have to wait half a second for her lips to part he proceeded to explore with her moans getting louder all the time as she ranked his hair as he pulled her closer to him never wanting to let go. When he broke the kiss both teenagers kept their eyes closed for ten seconds steadying their breathing.

**Team 5ds, Bruno**

Rose turned to her mark as she felt a pulsing pain errupt from it mixed with some unkown emotion. _"Oh my goodness is this what Junior felt every time me and Nick sought out a moment together ? Hey wait a minute he has a go at me for doing that on a date with my boyfriend now he's doing the same thing except with the fate of the world's resting on our shoulders, Oh I am so gonna get him for this" _She thought an evil smirk snaking its way onto her face.

**Junior and Amy**

"I've wanted to show my feelings for you like that for so long" Amy whispered as they broke their embrace.

"You can count on being able to do it more on our date and after this war if i'm still around that is" at his previous remark Amy started to cry as she latched onto him.

"Don't say that !" she yelled into his chest. "You will be here" Junior chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah probably, Come on" he said as he started to walk away from the runner towards a large crater that seemed to have a large mound in the middle. Amy walked alongside him with Junior's arm around her waist while Junior wiped away her tears.

They reached the edge of the crater with the both of them peering over the edge curiosity getting the better of them. They were gazing at a giant stone tablet Junior couldn't contain his excitment from showing on his face, even though they could only see the back they could tell by the imprint that it was a huge duel monsters card. As they approached Junior mark began to glow again, becoming brighter the closer they got. They walked round to the other side of the tablet with neither of them surprised that the dragon they saw before imprinted onto it seemingly staring directly at them with it flying in front of an exploding supernova in a battle stance ready to fight.

"We've got another problem" Junior turned to her. "How are we going to get this into a real card. Junior just gave a smile.

"Simple" he unwraped his arm from around her waist as he stepped forward raising his right hand with Amy at his side. When she noticed his eyes were a deep crimson colour she took his hand causing his smile to widen as the tablet started to glow crimson, small crimson specks of light began radiating down forming a card shape in front of Juniors outstreched hand. When the light faded there was a blank white synchro monster card in Juniors hand with the stone tablet completly wiped clean. Junior turned to Amy still smiling "I told you it was simple" he said as he placed the card in his deck holder, They started to walk back to the runner when they noticed storm clouds appearing over the city. "Bruno must be getting annoyed" Junior muttered under his breath as he placed his arms around Amy again taking a quick glance at the fast gathering storm clouds.

"So lets make this count then" she whispered her breath catching in her throat as she felt his on her lips. Once again his hand went to her waist as hers went to his head as her nails raked his red/gold streaked raven hair, Amy moaned allowing Junior access at his request with the both of them slowly losing their grip on reality. Junior broke the kiss with a groan from Amy as he handed her the spare helmet. They mouted the runner and took off back towards the duel.

_"Time to finish this"_

**Team 5ds, Bruno**

"He's got it" Rose called catching everyone's attention.

"Who's got what ?" Crow asked before catching on. "Oh you mean Junior has got his Accel Synchro, Right ?" she nodded. Akiza turned to Yusei tears of happiness welling up in her eyes.

"So your son has found his own Accel Synchro has he ?" he hid a smirk from the rest of his old team _"Good then this hasn't been a waste of my time after all"._

15 Minutes Later - **Junior and Amy**

Junior turned to look at his Black Hole Dragon still presant on the field along with his face down card.

"I see them" he called over the wind to Amy.

"Great now all you've got to do is win this"

"You sound like you doubt me" he said while turning to grin at her.

"You know what I mean"

"Alright then" Junior said while slamming on the gas he heard Amy stifle a little scream. "Hey Bruno !" he called over the wind gaining everyone's attention.

"Hey so you got what you needed too ?" Crow asked.

"You betcha" he shouted while Yusei smiled and Akiza beamed.

"Thats my boy"

"Well I was the last time I looked dad" but the happy reunion was shortlived when a harsh tone called over the wind.

"How touching but i'm afraid i'm going to have to cut this reunion short by beating you"

"If you want to lose that badly then i'm only to happy to oblidge"

"Thats what i've been waiting for, you can make you move"

"You'll wish you hadn't, My draw ! Because i've got four speed counters I activate the spell Magical Stone Excavation to bring back my Tuner Token spell back from the grave now i'll activate it and I think i'll use the same effect that I used last time seen as i've got a choice now and I summon one Tuner Token now i'll normal summon my Turbo Synchron now i'm tuning my Turbo Synchron to my Tuner Token". Turbo Synchron turned into a single scanning ring while Junior's token turned into a single level star Junior removed a card from his extra deck ready to play it as he started his chant. "The power combines into a single form, The new force approaches across the skies ! Synchro Summon ! Key to the saviour, Synchro Tuner, Jet Synchron !" (1+1=2). It was similar to Yusei's Formula Synchron but like the name suggested it had the form of a small robotic plane.

"You may have made a new addition to your deck but your still going to lose and i'm not even using all my power"

"Bruno you shouldn't bluff your really not good at it" Leo called from the back.

"Says the person who only barly managed to defeat Aporia when I can do it in my sleep".

"Oi ! Are you gonna let me take my turn ?" Junior shouted at him. "You asked us not to interupt you so now take your own advice and hold you tongue !" Crow burst out laughing as well as the rest of team 5ds even Jack managed a smirk.

"Yeah thats telling him go on Junior I think he's not gonna be a problem now"

"Good" Junior turned to look at Amy before speaking just loud enough so only she could hear, "This one's for you" with a wink he turned back to the duel.

_"I wonder what he just said to Amy"_ Akiza thought as she watched him turn around to face the duel.

"Now I tune my Synchro Tuner monster Jet Synchron to my Synchro monster Black Hole Dragon !" The pink energy Junior coveted after trying to learn the means to Accel Synchro was now in an abundent supply with it radiating off him and his runner. All the members of Team 5ds looked on in pride as Junior gained more and more speed, they calmed down long enough to hear Junior begin his chant. "As the darkest energies of the universe merge, The power left behind will bring fourth a new begining !" With Jet Synchrons level stars shooting out to the energy's vanishing point thickening on conact around his runner and Black Hole Dragon as Junior continued. "ACCEL SYNCHRO !" As he drew the card they all saw tiny flames errupt from the top of the card travel downwards leaving the true nature behind. The green disc's appeared causing Junior and Amy to vanish as they drove through it only to reappear right behind Bruno with Junior's new ace monster. "Create, Dark Cosmos Dragon !" The rest of team 5ds and even Bruno were shocked into silence at the stunning beauty of the new beast with the diamond in its chest glinting in the lightning flashes Yusei was the first and only to speak.

"Beautiful"

* * *

Quazarkmax: Ok done you interested in next chapter you message me and review.

Akiza: Hold on there, What did my son say to that girl back there

Quazarkmax: *groans* ask him yourself

Akiza: He ran off before I could.

Quazarkmax: Damn wish i'd thought of that

Crow: Ha ha ! Well did you break any records this time

Quazarkmax: No but I don't care Jack review request

Jack: You've already done it

Quazarkmax: Just do it

Jack: Fine, Read and review flamers get Leo and ideas are welcomed and if used credit will be given for it.

Quazarkmax: Yeah thats pretty much it okay bye guys Quazarkmax out !


	12. Chapter 12

Quazarkmax: I'm back from the dead

Akiza: Okaaay

Crow: *raises eyebrow* right, you mind giving us that in english please

Quazarkmax: I can start writing full pelt again because my exams are finished, well maybe tomorrow

Yusei: Why not now?

Quazarkmax: Er ... headache

Rose: You mean hangover

Quazarkmax: No! Well maybe, alright yes i've got a hangover you happy!

Akiza: Oh yes, where's my foghorn

Quazarkmax: You dare and i'l get drunk now and type all your dearest secrets in here even though its only eight o clock in the morning

Jack: Akiza just got told

Quazarkmax: Dam right she did

Junior: Yeah mom got a telling off can you write the chapter now

Quazarkmax: Maybe if I can remember

Amy: Come on pleeeeeaaaaase *puppy dog eyes*

Quazarkmax: *groans* Stop giving me that look then I will

Amy/Rose: Yaaaaaay! *hug Quazar in a death grip*

Quazarkmax: Dear god! Put me down!

Amy/Rose: Okay

Quazarkmax: Well

Amy/Rose: Well what?

Quazarkmax: I want an apology

Amy/Rose: What for?

Quazarkmax: nearly breaking my rib cage

Amy: Only if you write the chapter *Quazar raises an eyebrow*

Rose: Sorry

Quazarkmax: Hey you got it right Rose gold star Amy no star, Disclaimer I don't own yugioh 5ds but I do own this story line and its OC's.

Akiza: Hey I just remembered, What was it that Junior said to Amy in the last chapter?

Quazarkmax: OH F***!, CHAPTER NOW!

* * *

Chapter 12: The Real Reason

Each and every member of team 5ds were staring at Junior's new ace in all its breath taking beauty, even Bruno seemed to be lost for words before smirking.

"Finally i've been waiting for this" Junior just gave him a puzzled glance.

"What are you on about?" Bruno smirk grew to a grin.

"Just because I was bored wasn't the only reason I challenged you"

"Oh, then care to explain the real reason"

"Hm, I suppose it doesn't really matters at this point anyway. Well what I said before was true I was bored there's only so many times you can kick Aporia's ass before it gets boring" Yusei chuckled.

_"Even under all that evil influence our old friend is still in there and this time i'm going to save you my friend I won't let it end like last time"_ he thought.

"But the other reason was because I wanted a real challenge Junior, only one person has ever given me a real one and that man is your father. But during this war you have been marked by the shadows as my target so I came to give you the nudge you needed to master the accel synchro and it looks like I have suceeded". Junior let out a laugh as everyone turned to face him.

"Oh you suceeded alright but now your going to wish you hadn't I don't need to do anything this turn i'l do it next turn"

_"Why didn't he attack"_ Rose thought. _"I mean yeah they have the same attack power but that can easily change, oh well we will just have to wait and see"_

"My draw! You shoud have attacked while you had the chance because now I set one card face down then Tech Genus Blade Blaster attacks your precious Dark Cosmos Dragon!"

"I won't let you trap activate! Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Bruno just let out a smirk.

"Now I activate my Blade Blaster's ability, I discard my Tech Genus Catepult Dragon to the grave so my Blade Blaster can negate your trap". Tech Genus Blade Blaster's eys glowed red for a split second before raising its gun to point at the metal scarecrow as it fired its beam at it.

"You think your the only one with an ability?" Junior called as he activated his own. "Go Accel Drain! You see Bruno I can only activate this ability when my opponent controls an accel synchro monster but when they do my Dark Cosmos Dragon can negate that monsters ability once per turn, so take this!" The diamond in the middle of Dark Cosmos Dragon's chest began to glow as it fired a beam from it which collided with Blade Blaster's attack on Junior's trap forcing it backwards, when it reached Blade Blaster the beam became widspread forming some sort of lightning shield.

"Impressive looks like i'm going to have to pull out all the stops" This just caused Amy to tighten her grip once more out of fright.

"What do you mean pull out all the stops I thought you already had" Rose said looking perplexed.

"I'll let your father explain" Bruno said with a smirk.

"No Bruno their not ready yet" Yusei called from the group, Bruno smiled.

"It matters not whether they are ready or not"

"Do you mind not talking about us as if were not here!" Rose bellowed looking at her father curiously.

"He's talking about the next step that I mentioned to you before" Yusei called over to her as she realised.

"That I am Yusei and now i'm going to use it because you know that they haven't begun to even scratch the surface of their limits, so I normal summon another Tech Genus Cyber Magician and activate his special ability which allows me to tune it with other Tech Genus monsters in my hand for the synchro summon of another Tech Genus synchro monster so I tune my Cyber Magician with my Tech Genus Drill Fish!"

"What?" All three of the next generation of signers asked in confusion.

"Limiter removal level two! Regulator open! Navigation, All clear! Go! Synchro summon! Come on! Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly! (1+1=2)" A robotic looking dragonfly with four wings appeared next to its master ready to do his bidding.

"What? Why summon that?" Junior was now becoming very confused by Bruno's strange ramblings.

"Recipro Dragonflies effect allows me to release one Tech Genus synchro monster from my field to the grave to summon the monsters used to summon it, so I release my Blade Blaster"

"What? Why would you do that?" Junior asked as he turned to his father hoping for an explanation.

"You better get ready son" Yusei called as every other member of team 5ds looked to him to as he was the only one who knew what Bruno was about to summon as both Tech Genus Wonder Magician and Power Gladiator returned to the field as Blade Blaster left it while Bruno smirked.

"Watch closely Junior, i'm tuning my level two Recipro Dragonfly, my level five Power Gladiator and my level five Wonder Magician!" Bruno declared as a tunnel of green transparent circuits appeared as Bruno accelerated along with his three synchro monsters. "Limiter removal level MAX! Regulator open! All clear! Infinate power! Piercing through time and space, open to a world unkown! GO! Delta Accel!" Overhead an explosion appeared sending a shockwave traveling for miles as a new monster with a gigantic gun appeared. "Come on! Tech Genus Halberd Cannon!" (5+5+2=12)

"What?" Everyone except for Yusei shouted not expecting anything so frightful looking. Bruno on the other hand was smiling.

"Now I activate my trap card Wicked Rebirth! By paying eight hundred life points I can special summon my Blade Blaster back from the grave but its ability is negated, but it doesn't really matter because your monster was already doing that anyway" said Bruno as his life points decreased by eight hundred as Tech Genus Blade Blaster returned.

**Bruno LP: 3200**

"That is the next step" said Yusei keeping an eye on his son, "The Delta Accel Synchro" Junior nodded tearing his eyes away from Bruno's monster as he felt Amy trembling.

"Hey its okay" he whispered to her as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"But just look at that thing, I don't want to lose you". The corner of Junior's lip twitched.

"You won't, i'm sure of it and now i'm going to win this for you", meanwhile Akiza kept her amber gold eyes on her son thinking.

_"What does he keep saying to her, I am definatly going to ask him about this"_ she thought turning back to the duel along with her son.

"Since the battle phase is already over I end my turn" Bruno said with a smile.

"My draw! That may be the next step Bruno but I don't need it yet, I activate the speed spell speed energy! So now my Dark Cosmos Dragon gain two hundred attack points for each of my speed counters and by my count I have five so that makes a thousand extra attack points". Dark Cosmos Dragon reared its head as its power increased to four thousand three hundred. "Now I activate the second part of his ability and its one you may be familiar with, once per turn I can check the top five cards of my deck and attack you for how many tuners were revealed that way" Bruno gritted his teeth in frustration.

"You truly are your fathers son through and through arn't you?" Junior smiled.

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't" Yusei felt his heart swell at his sons words truly there was no greater pride to any father to hear their own son say those words. "Here I go draw!" he drew his five cards smiling when he saw the results. "Bruno I drew three tuners and you know what that means" Bruno nodded scowling.

"It means that what I came to do has been achieved"

"Yes esentially you have doomed yourself, Go! Dark Cosmos Dragon! Creation Wave!". Just like Shooting Star Dragon, Dark Cosmos Dragon split itself into three copies the first being purple the second pure white which seemed to eminate a faint glow and the third black emiting a deathly aura. "The first battle Dark Cosmos Dragon attacks Tech Genus Halberd Cannon" the glowing white copy shot towards Bruno's monster ripping the robotic warrior to shreds with its teeth as it exploded.

**Bruno LP: 2900**

"The second battle Dark Cosmos Dragon attack Tech Genus Blade Blaster!" the purple copy flew at the orange and green monster sinking its fist into its face while Bruno took the damage without flinching.

**Bruno LP: 1900**

"Now the final battle, Go! Dark Cosmos Dragon! Creation Wave!" The black copy flew at Bruno a smirk playing a the corner of his mouth, an explosion erupting as the dragon made contact.

**Bruno LP: 0**

Team 5ds pulled over to see if their old friend was unharmed, even if he was a dark signer now they couldn't turn their backs on their old friend. But before they could get close they heard his engine roar as he shot out of the other side disappearing through a portal closing behind him.

**Inbetween The Dimensions**

Bruno pulled over taking off his helmet he realised he was being watched.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Aporia emerged from the shadows with a smirk on his face.

"You have a lot to answer for my friend"

"Save it Aporia" Bruno snapped. "Tell Zone what I did I don't give a toss anymore, we've waited for fifteen years and I don't know about you but i'm not going to wait much longer" he said as he dismounted his runner walking past Aporia into the shadows leaving Aporia looking very disruntled.

**The Highway**

"Well that was rude" came Amy's voice from beside Junior, as he turned to face her.

"Come on best get you home your mom's going to start to worry" he said turning around but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder which turned out to be Rose.

"Guys you can head back there's somthing me and Junior need to discuss" every member of team 5ds looked confused by this but shrugged it off nonthaless. "Nick you can stay this somewhat concerns you too", Nick raised an eyebrow but nodded as everyone else left. Once they were gone Nick placed his arm around Rose as she turned to her brother and Amy with an evil grin playing on her features.

"Well what was it you needed to discuss with me then?" Junior asked looking annoyed that he had to even ask, Rose's smirk grew even wider at her twins confusion.

"Don't pretend you don't know"

"I'm seriously not pretending" Rose sighed.

"I'll let you work it out, but all i'm saying is that it works both ways" Junior looked like he had been struck by lightning before he smirked.

"Yeah and your point being"

"My point is that I find it highly hypocritical that you tell us off for doing it on a date when you went and did it when you went off during the middle of a duel when we have the fate of the world on our shoulders", Nick chose this moment to jump into the conversation as his eyes lit up.

"What was it you text me mate?" he said with a smirk. "You don't need to be an uncle yet wasn't it? Well i'm guessing that Rose doesn't need to be an aunt yet either" Amy suddenly realised what they were hinting at as her face turned bright red.

"How did you know?" she asked, Rose pulled up her right sleeve revealing her mark of the dragons claw with its claws more pronounced.

"You know what this is Amy?" She asked while Amy nodded.

"Yeah its your signer mark"

"Correct, with me and Junior been twins there come's this sort of bonus well you could call it that i'm not sure yet. But anyway the point is that any time me and Nick do something together if you get my meaning Junior knows about it like that" she clicked her fingers to emphasize her point. "So i'm guessing you know what i'm talking about now" Amy nodded again.

"So when we were in the outskirts of the city you knew?" Rose grined.

"Oh yes and I am going to milk this for all its worth". A bead of sweat dripped down from Junior's brow as he realised what she was going to do.

"Don't tell mom you know what she's like she won't leave me alone until she's had the bloody talk". Now Nick was grinning too.

"Oh don't worry were not going to tell Akiza about this" Rose nodded while Junior raised an eyebrow.

"Then what are you going to do then?" He asked dreading the answer he knew was coming.

"Were going to tell uncle Crow of course" Rose said with a wink, "The touture from him will be much, much worse. Bye!" she called as she and Nick jumped on their runners, speeding away laughing into the setting sun. Amy turned to look at Junior displaying nothing but confusion in her emerald green eyes.

"What is it that your uncle will do?" Junior just let out a long sigh.

"Tourture me with his endless teasing" Amy giggled.

"So what are you going to ignore him for the rest of your life?" Junior smirked as he turned to face her pulling her close.

"No of course not, just for the rest of his" Amy giggled again as they mounted the runner heading back the way they came.

10 Minutes Later - **Amy's Home**

Junior helped Amy off the runner as she removed the helmet. They started walking up the driveway hand in hand.

"I'm sorry" Junior muttered as they reached the front door.

"For what?" she asked placing her arms around his neck.

"For involving you in all of this now your in danger" she smiled staring into his ocean blue eyes.

"Wouldn't I be anyway even if you didn't involve me?" Junior nodded.

"I suppose"

"Yeah this way I just know whats happening" she fell silent for a moment as she got lost in his eyes as he did hers.

"Saturday at eight?" he asked finding his voice catching the lovestruck raven headed girl out.

"What?" Junior chuckled.

"Our date, is saturday at eight o clock alright?" she nodded. "Oh and one more thing its formal so ... wear a dress, yeeeaaah that would be best" Amy giggled.

"Seal it" she whispered.

"What?" he asked, she shifted her head into an angle still staring into his eyes.

"Seal it with a kiss" Junior grinned as his hands grip tightened on her waist.

"How can I deny a lady?" He closed the distance as their lips moved together once more, their tongues wrestling for dominace desperate to explore the other. Junior felt Amy pulling him closer pressing her body against his, both of them getting caught in the moment oblivious to the neighbour over the road watching their every move. She ranked his hair while he sqeezed her sides sending shivers down her spine arking her back from their aqward position as she sank deeper and deeper into the realm of pleasure.

_"Oh my god! Please let this never end I love him to much"_ she thought as she stepped backwards as he did forwards, backing into the door causing a loud clunk. _"Oh bugger I jinxed it!" _she thought as they wrenched themselves apart.

"Sorry" she muttered looking at the floor. "Cause of me now they know were here now" Junior just shook his head before whispering in her ear.

"Well we better make up for it on saturday then" he felt Amy lean on him as she felt very weak at the knees. She gained her composure back just in time to seperate from him as the door opened revealing Amy's mother looking very annoyed.

"What time do you call this?"

* * *

Quazarkmax: There finished now three things, A sorry it took so long

Akiza: You started writing it at ten in the morning and finished this chapter at three am!

Quazarkmax: Yeah as I said sorry, B read and review. And C good cliffhanger or what?

Crow: Yeah trouble with the inlaws ouch

Junior: Shut up!

Amy: It had to happen sooner or later

Quazarkmax: Yeah so I chose sooner, anyway as I said please read and review the more reviews I get the sooner I will update and check out my other fic "An Echo" because its going to get updated soon. Until next time Quazarkmax out!


	13. Chapter 13

Quazarkmax: Okay next chapter number thirteen

Akiza: You've got some explaining to do

Quazarkmax: About what?

Rose: You said you would start writing full pelt again and that was two weeks ago.

Quazarkmax: Oh that, well i've got one more exam then i'm free so after the 7th you've all got my full attention

Crow: How do we know we can trust you

Quazarkmax: You don't, one thing you should know about me i'm no stranger to selective disinformation.

Jack: Your no stranger to what?

Yusei: He lies

Quazarkmax: Oh thats one way of putting it, if you want to make me sound like a criminal mastermind so go ahead please.

Crow: Alright you've had your fun can you start work now?

Quazarkmax: Possibly if you ask nicely.

Amy: Please *puppy dog eyes*

Quazarkmax: That worked last time but not this time, now here's the classic point of phisical commody now come's the part where we all throw our heads back and laugh *laughs*

Rose/Amy: Enough being nice your going to write the chapter. *Quazar raises an eyebrow*

Quazarkmax: Your jedi mind tricks won't work on me! Cash on the other hand *everyone hands over twenty quid*. Its a pleasure doing buisness with you *cracks knuckles*, better get started. Leo can you do the disclaimer?

Leo: Yeah sure, Quazarkmax doesn't own yugioh 5ds much to his disappiontment but he does own this story line and the OC's.

Quazarkmax: I own them all *manical laughter*, if anyone wants to use them just ask me about it and i'll get back to you as soon as possible now on with the chapter

* * *

Chapter 13: Unexpected Truths

"Well?" Mrs. Thomas asked in a very impatient tone, her arms folded and her foot tapping the floor waiting for her daughter to answer her. Amy flashed Junior a smirk which left him even more puzzled than he already was.

_"Really? Of all time's now she chooses to be a smart ars, it has to be now? Oh Amy you have so much to learn about timing" _he thought as Amy answered her mother.

"Time you got a watch mom?" she asked sweetly fighting back the laughter so desperate to make itself known. Both of the older womans eyebrows shot up into her hairline before she started smirking.

"Alright i'll let you off the hook, your father on the other hand might not be so forgiving" her eyes moved to the right finally noticing Junior causing her eyebrows to receed back into her hairline once again. "Oh i'm so sorry dear" she said turning to view him properly in the light, "I didn't notice you for a minute I hope you wern't embaressed by our little way of greeting?" Junior shook his head smiling.

"Its quite alright, with so much attention normally on me its a nice change" she smiled then frowned slightly. "Something wrong?" Junior asked feeling slightly paraniod by the elder womans gaze and by Amy's eyes flicking from one to the other quite obviously nervous before he got a response.

"No dear its just you look familiar, have we met before?" Junior shook his head.

"No but you've met my parents and my sister" He held out his other hand as his other was still in Amy's vice like grip, her mother shook his left with a look of comprihension dawning on her face.

"Your Junior Fudo?" She asked more than stated while he nodded, her eyes moved back to her daughter then widended to the size of dinner plates when she noticed their joined hands a smirk playing at her lips as she turned back to her daughter. "Now I understand why you were out so late, well dears you must come in, Amy put your stuff upstairs while I take Junior through to the lounge" Amy sprinted past her mother up the stairs not wanting to leave Junior alone with her mother a second longer than she had to. They entered the lounge with Mrs. Thomas gesturing for him to sit down, he did as she sat opposite before he started to explain much to the older womans ammusment at his nervousness.

"Sorry I got her back so late I was bringing her back on my runner but then someone challenged me to a duel and wouldn't take no for an answer" he finished in a rush while she simply sat their smirking.

"I trust you won?"

"Sorry?"

"The duel, I trust you won" She elaborated as Amy came back into the room cuddling next to Junior with his arm around her whispering in his ear.

"I missed you" Junior raised an eyebrow.

"You were upstairs for twenty seconds" she giggled cuddling closer to him.

"Feels like a minute to me". Across the room her mother smiled as Junior turned back to her.

_"A spot of revenge is in order I think_" she thought as Junior answered her question.

"Yes I won but it took longer than usual he was rather good" she nodded an evil grin playing at her face.

"You know Junior it strikes me as odd that I know so much about you but we've never met" Junior looked puzzled.

"How so?" Amy buried her face in his chest knowing what was coming.

"Amy never shuts up about you" Junior turned back to Amy her bright green eyes peaking over the top of his riding suit a blush forming on her face.

"Oh really?" he asked starting to grin.

"Yes, I remeber last summer when you were invited to the fortune cup. When you won the chance to duel your father she wouldn't stop talking about it" Amy's blush was growing while she tried to hide it with her bangs as her mother continued. "Wouldn't move away from the TV in the match before it against your sister, I had to drag her to the dinner table by the ear but she ran back as soon as I let go. Her father had to put sleeping pills in her drink she was that excited about the match" Junior's grin grew wider and wider at Amy's discomfort at her mothers hand.

"What was her reaction when I lost to dad?" he asked eager for the answer.

"You don't need to know" Amy answered while shooting a pleading look at her mother which she ignored while grinning.

"She cried for a week and ate all the chocolate ice cream within a mile radius"

"You didn't?" he asked turning to her while she was glaring at her mother.

"She did, it did her some good in my opinion she was looking a bit thin I was getting worried about her"

"No I didn't!" Amy shrieked at her mother her raven hair flying everywhere, her cheeks a bright crimson.

"Relax sweetheart i'm only teasing" she said with a wink to Junior who understood to mean it was true. Amy cuddled back up to Junior her blush held firmly in place.

"Its alright if you did, I think its cute" she looked at him in amazment as her mother started to speak.

"So where are you taking her and when? Oh don't look so surprised you two what with the cuddling and how close you two are even a retarded chimp could work it out" she answered their unspoken question. Junior grinned at being found out so quick.

_"We must be even more obvious than Rose and Nick were although they actually tried to hide their relationship"_ he thought before answering. "The Rose Vinyard" Amy gasped as her mothers jaw fell open. "What? I said it would be formal" he said feeling quite pleased with their shocked expressions.

"But thats the most expensive resturant in all of New Domino" Amy said Junior nodded.

"Your point being"

"My point is that its the the place where celebrities go to eat, its the place where celebrity chefs work when their inbetween TV series. You have to be practically royalty to get in their"

"Don't worry we'll get in there without a hassle, just be sure to dress formal"

"But how can you be sure you will?" Junior turned to Mrs. Thomas with his usual stotic expression in place.

"Mom and Dad are the owners silent partners. And don't worry I have enough saved up from different duel tournaments i've won this year alone" He smirked again at their gasps of the revalation of the families secret buisness before he felt his phone vibrating in his poket. "Sorry about this" he said answering his phone to be met with an annoyed looking Tom.

"Junior where are you?" As realisation dawned on Junior's face.

"Oh sorry Tom I said i'd help you with some new combos for your deck didn't I?" he nodded while Amy squealed.

"He's sooooo cute, he's your little cousin right?" Junior nodded.

"Amy this is Tom, Tom this is Amy" Tom looked to her, his eyes lit up before his face formed a mishevious grin just like his fathers.

"Oh so thats why your late, Rose told us all about you two being a couple hold on a minute" he turned around sprinting around the house before a very familiar marked face with orange hair appeared before Tom's voice was heard in the background. "Dad this is Junior's girlfriend" the senior Hogan stared at the screen before cracking an evil grin.

"Oh yes the tourture can begin" Junior groaned. "So how would you like to go about this Junior I can bust your balls to pieces right now or I can drag it out over the course of a month"

"How about neither" Mrs. Thomas smirked at the conversation.

"Not acceptable i'm afraid" he said shaking his head, "oh were all round yours waiting, when you coming back?"

"Right now by the looks of it. Oh and does mom know?" Crow grinned even wider as he nodded.

"Oh yeah, good luck mate I suggest buying earplugs" Junior grinned.

"I did that years ago there in my pocket" Junior smirked as an idea came into his head. "I'll make a deal with you" Crow looked intrigued as Amy and her mother looked puzzled.

"Go on"

"I tell you who Rose has started going out with if you swear to lay off our backs". He indicated himself and Amy.

"What Rose is going out with someone? Alright you've got yourself a deal" Junior nodded waiting to drive his surrogate uncle up the wall. "Tell me then" he said looking desperate.

"Its Nick" Crows jaw hit the floor before his face started cracking up in the most evil grin Junior had ever seen on his face.

"Your joking"

"No i'm not they hooked up at the party, now put your son back on" Crow nodded still grinning as Tom appeared again.

"You still want to work on your deck?" The eight year old nodded. "Alright i'm on my way" he put the phone down and back into his pocket. "Sorry about that" Mrs. Thomas shook her head.

"Its alright, you seem like a really close family"

"We are, which is why we know which buttons to push to wind each other up" everyone laughed as Junior stood.

"Amy won't be in school tomorrow" Junior turned to look at her but she looked as puzzled as he did.

"Why you going to the dentist or something" she shrugged as her mother laughed.

"No i'm taking her out of school for the rest of the week"

"Is everything okay"

"Perfectly, i'm taking her to get a new dress she's having a brand new one for this"

"Okay, just so you know its on saturday at eight i'll pick her up its all taken care of" Amy escorted him to the door leaving it ajar while her mother went back to the kitchen. Once she was sure her mother wasn't going to interupt she turned back to Junior. "Sorry I have to rush off like this" she shook her head.

"Its okay you said you'd help your cousin you can always come and see me" he grinned.

"Yeah I haven't met your dad yet have I?" He asked sarcasticlly while she pouted.

"And you think your family is embarresing" he laughed as he pulled her close.

"Thats because they are". Their lips met in imence passion once more. Both teenagers desperate to explore the other, Amy kept her moans to a minimum so as not to attract her mothers attention which became harder when Junior started biting her lip. reluctantly they both pulled away.

"Bye" he muttered looking crestfallen as he walked to his runner.

"I love you" she muttered under her breath not wanting him to hear just yet. She sighed as she leant on the door on the other side as her mother came back out of the kitchen smiling.

"Now it all makes sense"

"What does?"

"Why you like him, he is quite handsome almost like his father"

"Mom!"

"Oh get a sense of humour anyone would think your turning into a wrinkly old bat, now your father will be home soon and your dinner is in the microwave" Amy nodded while getting up.

**Fudo Residence**

Crow entered the lounge to find everyone talking and laughing or discussing the duel they had just witnessed. Looking round Crow noticed Rose sat very close to Nick almost cuddling and holding hands.

_"He's right, how did I not notice they are so obvious"_ he thought before getting their attention. "Everyone I have some news, well its not news to some people"

"Well what is this news?" Akiza asked while everyone else just looked curious.

"I have just heard from a creditable source that our young miss Fudo is in a relationship with a very close friend of ours" Rose visably stiffened as everyone turned to look at her, Nick meanwhile looked pale.

"Who told you" Crow chuckled.

"I made a deal with your dear brother i'm not taking the micky out of him because he told me who your in a relationship with" Rose was turning brick red at her brothers actions.

"Oh my little girl is growing up, looks like I have to give the talk to both of you" Akiza said in a bit of disbelief, Yusei chuckled.

"I'm gonna kill Junior" Rose muttered under her breath, Luna gave a small smile as she was the only one to hear the young signers comment.

"So are you going to tell us who it is then" Jack said leaning forward seemingly very interested. Rose gave her uncle a pleading look which he smirked at.

"I'll let you work it out but i'm giving you one clue"

"Come on whats the clue!" Jack boomed as Leo nodded eagerly.

"Please Crow don't put us through hell" Crow grinned evilly.

"No can do I made a deal with your brother, I might be this teams trickster but i'm a man of my word"

"Spit it out" came Leo's voice. "Whats the clue"

"Here's the clue, he's in this room" everybodies eyes widened as they turned to look at the couple sitting on the sofa with Nick having become very interested in his wristwatch while Rose was fiddling with her hair a sign she was very nervous.

"I'm gonna kill Junior" came Nicks voice finally looking up to see everyone grinning.

"Well get closer for goodness sake" Akiza said moving over to them and pushing them together. "Its obvious you want to, we should have known you two were sitting so close before hand" Rose looked at her mother amazed.

"Your not going to tease us"

"We never said that but we will let you have tonight off" Crow said as Akiza sat back down cuddling up to Yusei.

"See we don't have a problem with public affection" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but your married"

"By the looks of it they won't be the only one's" Junior muttered as he entered the room.

"Your in trouble" Rose growled as she narrowed her eyes on her twin.

"For what?" he asked inocently grinning.

"You know bloody well what! You told Crow about us" Junior's grin grew.

"Call it payback for you telling people about my relationship and anyway I only told Crow you told everyone so in my opinion you got off lightly, anyway you decided at the accademy that you were an offical couple, so in my mind I just gave you a nudge in the right direction" Rose and Nick both opened their mouths for a second, then closed them again while everyone else just laughed. "You do realise that you both look like a pair of goldfish when you do that" he said earning even more laughs from the signers.

"I'm still gonna get you back" she muttered as Nick placed an arm around her, while Junior just looked stotic.

"I'm sure you'll try, now Tom lets sort those combos out"

* * *

Quazarkmax: Sorry guys this would have been up three hours earlier but I was a bit busy.

Akiza: With what?

Quazarkmax: Tae Kwon Do and after that I was watching Al Murray's compete for the meat!

Crow: *laughs* don't they actually try to win meat.

Quazarkmax: Yeah this time it was a chicken. Crow beautiful British name.

Crow: Is it?

Quazarkmax: Nah i'm just messing with you. Okay guys can you do the disclaimer gotta find food.

Yusei: Sure you think with your stomach don't you?

Quazarkmax: Course, wouldn't be any fun otherwise

Yusei: Okay. Read and review, flamers will die at Quazar's hand

Quazarkmax: By that I will hunt you down myself.

Yusei: And the more reviews you post the quicker he'll update again.

Quazarkmax: Yeah he's right there. Bye for now guys hope to hear from you * hint hint*, Quazarkmax out!


End file.
